Unexpected
by DanPhan1324
Summary: Due to a terrible accident between one of Danny and Ember's regular battles, they've both been forced to live each other's life/afterlife for a while due to them unable to change the fact Ember's guitar have made them swap bodies. How will Ember act as she has to be in a relationship with Sam as Danny? And how will Danny cope with all Ember's problems as a ghost? [R&R]
1. The Unexpected

**-Chapter 1-**

**Haha hey, guys! A new story, then. ;3 (REMEMBER, THIS is a Danny x Ember! I'm not perfectly sure how ratings work, BUT I don't do lemons. There is very mild swearing in my stories (I don't overdo swearing in my stories... like, ever.) o.o**

**Well, if you've read the summary, that's what this, basically, is about so not much to say I guess. I don't plan on this being a one-shot at all, but I don't plan to make it 30 chapters either, so...**

**I don't own anything. (Just curious... I know about copyright and everything, but why exactly do we have to put "I don't own anything"? It's not like the creators are checking Fanfic to find fakers taking credit for their work, right? -.-**

**I got the idea of "body-switching" for an episode of something I watched, but the plot in my story is different in many ways: characters, the script, most of the ideas, how it ends and how it starts. The only thing the same is the main plot which was, literally, just body switching. -.-**

**ANYWAY... here's "Unexpected". Hope you enjoy and review it, mates. ^_^**

* * *

In Amity Park, a usual fight between the town's hero was at hand against one of his enemies. It would be a normal fight, but for both Danny and the enemy he was fighting it was different; it had a drastic consequence that no one saw coming.

"What the hell did you do!?" Ember exclaimed as she panicked extremely.

"Whoa, I didn't know your guitar could do this..." Danny said softly under his breath as he slowly looked around Amity.

"Argh! Phantom, I'm going to end you!" Ember screamed as she flew at top speed towards Danny.

"Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to use this as a defence weapon..." Danny said with a small hint of glee as he lifted Ember's most prized possession in his left hand; Ember's blue and pink electric guitar.

"Whoa, hold on! Put that down!" Ember shouted pointing directly at her guitar.

"Okay, how? Do you want me to _throw_ it down to the floor or _smash_ it against the floor?" Danny asked playfully knowing this was going to make Ember want to kill him; teasing his enemies always seemed like a thrill for Danny.

"Don't think even think about it, dipstick!" Ember said trying not to sound panicked, but tried to sound intimidating instead.

"Alright, alright. Now tell me... how do we undo this? Undo it, and I won't do anything to your guitar." Danny said softly and calmly to try calm Ember down since Ember looked as if she was going to explode with anger.

"WE CAN'T UNDO THIS HELL YOU CAUSED! DON'T YOU GET THAT!? IT MIGHT TAKE WEEKS OR EVEN MONTHS TO GET THIS HELL SORTED!" Ember raged.

"Why? Can't you just smash an undo chord on your guitar or something and everything goes back to normal!?" Danny began to panic.

"Well I _COULD_ HAVE! But no! You had to go and freakin' smash the whole body-switching system!" Ember said turning her back as she began to mumble in a childish way.

Danny sighed loudly and heavily as he tried to think what he could do since this _really_ was a mess.

**-10 Minutes ago-**

"Ember! What are you doing here!? I'm off patrol soon and I'm meeting Tucker at the Nasty Burger in 10 minutes so... can we make this a quickie?"

"Wow, Phantom, you have no idea how wrong that sounded..." Ember mumbled with a slight sense of humour in her voice.

"What?" Danny asked smiling raising an eyebrow since he secretly heard it; he just wanted to hear it again.

"I said: _'Don't worry, me beating you up will take a lot quicker than 10 minutes.'_" Ember lied with a small smile.

"Seriously... c'mon! What are you here for?" Danny asked again, not in the mood for banter since he had _serious_ plans for when he got to the Nasty Burger.

"What do you think I'm here for? I came here to see my '_favourite_' ghost boy!'" Ember said with much sarcasm, but then added, "Honestly, Phantom... sometimes you really are a dipstick, what else could I be here for? I'm taking over Amity!" Ember said with a shake of her head with disappointment; disappointed with Danny's stupidity.

"Oh right... that makes sense." Danny said nodding as he readied a fighting stance. He had 5 minutes left to get to the Nasty Burger, and he _really_ needed to get there.

"Oh please. Bring it." Ember taunted playfully with a wink.

Danny began to blush unknown to Ember. Danny then charged with intense speed at Ember in hope that with the speed he's flying, Ember wouldn't be able to notice the blush.

Ember didn't notice the speed nor blush. She turned to give one more taunt, but by the time she looked and turned towards Danny, he had crashed right into Ember's guitar.

A massive snowy-white and electric-blue flash surrounded and covered most of Amity Park for less than 2 seconds. The flash was brighter than the sun and just as blinding.

When Ember and Danny had opened their eyes, they were a couple feet apart. At first, nothing happened and Ember was about to lecture how dangerous that could have been for Danny if her guitar broke, but she stopped herself since she saw her guitar wasn't on her neck.

"Wait, what?" Ember asked out loud when she saw she was wearing Danny's hazmat suit with his logo. "Wow, his colour choice isn't bad... I'll give him that." Ember muttered.

Suddenly a piece of hair floated down onto Ember's face and it was snowy-white. Ember didn't panic at first; she merely calmly expressed, "Oh great. How the hell can I be getting white hair if I _can't_ grow older?"

Ember was about to look for her guitar, but halted when she heard Danny scream.

"Oi, dipstick! Have you seen my-" Ember's train of thought stopped when she saw herself stand up and walk towards her. "Ember... we have a _slight_ problem here." The Ember in front of her said, though she guessed was Danny since he gestured to Ember McLain who was in fact, in the wrong body.

"What the hell did you do!?" Ember exclaimed as she panicked extremely.

**-Back to present-**

"Okay... you calm now?" Ember asked with a slight smile in Danny's body.

"Me!? You're the one who-" Danny was about to argue using Ember's voice, but she just laughed in Danny's voice and said, "I was only joking, dipstick... take a joke." Ember said with another laugh.

"Ember, this is serious. I'm in your body. And you're in mine. I mean... I talk like you and you talk _exactly_ like me. _This would be so cool if it wasn't going to screw up my life_..." Danny mumbled the last bit.

"Yeah..." Ember replied simply.

"Wait... you said this would take weeks or months for this to be fixed, why would this take weeks or months? Can't you just fix it and fix this?" Danny asked.

"That's the thing: I didn't make my guitar, I'm not exactly smart..." Ember said with a shrug.

"Well, that's your opinion..." Danny complimented quietly as his face began to heat up.

Ember heard it, but didn't comment because anything she would have said after would have made her blush more than she is now... if possible.

"So, uh, anyway... my guitar was made from a ghost that actually got - well... he was a rare ghost and you know how Skulker's always hunting rare ghosts down?" Ember began to explain, but stopped since Danny already guessed what happened.

"Oh... so, Skulker ended his after life?" Danny said with his eyes wide.

"Yeah... and he was the only person I knew who could fix and make my guitar so..." Ember summed up with a shrug.

"Oh no..." Danny said under his breath. "So, do we stay like this forever, then?" Danny asked.

"I don't know..." Ember said depressingly, but then lightened the mood and said, "Funny how we're not fighting now, huh?"

"Haha, yeah..." Danny said still in Ember's voice and body.

"Danny!" Danny and Ember heard Sam call.

"Oh crap. Warning: beware of the goth chick." Ember said with slight amusement.

"Okay listen, Ember - I mean me. Listen, Danny. Until we can work this out, just act as if we usually do, okay!? Quickly act! Sam's here!" Danny whispered fiercely as he tried to work the guitar that was around his neck.

"What are you doing here? Tucker called me asking if I knew where you were!" Sam said talking to "Danny".

"Huh? Oh right... I was just, uh... fighting ghosts... the thing I do, you know?" Ember asked plainly as it came out as Danny's voice.

"Ember, what are you doing here!?" Sam asked angrily to "Ember".

"Uh... taking over Amity and stuff! Controlling minds! Singing and yeah!" Danny said nervously.

"Danny, you got the thermos?" Sam asked who she thought was Danny.

"Thermos? Oh the thermos! That little crap-hole... I _mean_... I forgot it... doesn't matter! I was just about to leave anyway because Ember's _way_ too powerful for me to handle!" Ember said holding back a laugh and a smile.

"Say what!?" Danny shockingly asked as he put his arms on his hips. 'Stupid girl tendency...' Danny thought annoyingly referring to the 'hands-on-hip' movement.

"Danny, you're acting weird..." Sam noticed.

"Oh _no_, c'mon, _dipstick_. Just because you're super cute doesn't mean you should give up..." Danny said with a smirk.

"Ember... did you just call Danny cute?" Sam thought out loud.

"Well played... _Ember_..." Ember muttered.

"But she has got a point, you are super cute, Danny..." Sam said as she leaned forward to kiss "Danny".

"Whoa! Whoa! Back off, what are you? A lesbian?!" Ember asked frantically without thinking. 'Oh crap... wait...'

Danny face-palmed hard. "Danny, what are you talki-" Before Sam could question, "Ember" flew into "Danny" and they crashed by a tree far away from Sam.

"Ember! What the hell was that!?" Danny complained on Ember's "acting" skills.

"Hey! Not my fault! I didn't agree to be you! Nor did I agree to have a make-out session with the goth chick!" Ember said as she gagged majorly.

"It wouldn't matter because you'd be me! Besides, you're basically a guy now!"

"That's so many levels of wrong!" Ember said as she gagged more.

"Ember" then got up off "Danny".

"It doesn't matter anyway; I was supposed to meet up with Tucker 20 minutes ago to ask him how to break up with Sam."

"It's not that hard... if you want, I'll do it for you!" Ember suggested.

"How are you going to break up with Sam for me? I'm going to do it, it makes more sense." Danny said as he turned around to walk back to Sam.

"Wow. You're _totally_ right, it makes sense that 'Danny' wouldn't be the one to break up with his girlfriend, but it makes a lot _more_ sense that 'Ember' would do it... I see." Ember said with a large amount of sarcasm and a smirk.

"Ugh, god sake. I forgot." Danny mumbled.

"Look, I'll be fair. So, we'll do this your way and I won't interfere. How do you want to break up with her and I'll do it exactly as you want." Ember co-operated maturely.

"Wow... okay then. So, first I want to be alone with her so it's not public." Danny began.

"Okay," Ember said following along, nodding with each point.

"Then, I want to keep her calm and tell her why I'm breaking up with her..." Danny explained.

"Wait... why _are_ you breaking up with her?" Ember asked curiously.

"Urm... I can't tell you..." Danny said pathetically.

"Well, you're going to have to. Wait... I'm going to guess! Is it because she's goth?" Ember asked.

"No."

"Is it because she's really ugly?"

"No."

"Is it because she _really_ _ISN'T_ straight?"

"No."

"Is it because you're cheating on her... and you feel guilty?"

"No."

"Is it because you want a 'physical' relationship, but she doesn't?"

"Can't even believe you went there..."

"Okay then, not that either... oh my god... it's because you got her pregnant! Oh that's it! Isn't it!?"

"No!" Danny said fed up.

"You know, I'll stop trying to guess if you just tell me..." Ember said moving closer to Danny (herself) for comfort.

Danny sighed and said, "It's because I don't like her in that way anymore and there's no spark and I like this other girl and my mind's all screwed up."

Ember had no comment.

"Danny!?" Sam yelled hoping for a reply, Sam ran up to the tree only to see "Danny" (Ember) standing there like a statue with Ember McLain (Danny) gone.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Sam asked confused.

"Oh, um... I was just going to, uh... meet with T-Tucker... like I said I would..." Ember said nervously playing as Danny, under the real Danny's orders.

"Oh, okay, we can walk down together!" Sam said joyfully.

"Uh... sure... You go ahead first for a second, I have to do something." Ember said as calmly as she could without gagging at Sam's request.

"Okay, bye, Dan!" Sam said as she kissed "Danny's" cheek and then ran down the street.

Ember was about to puke. "Eughh! That was the worst experience of my afterlife! You know what!? It's worse than dying!" Ember choked.

Danny then became visible in front of Ember. "What? Getting a kiss on the cheek from Sam?"

"Ugh! Don't even mention it! I'm going to literally be sick! Seriously, if I had a stomach that worked, it would be working real hard to keep my breakfast down!"

"Hahah! Oh well. Thanks, Ember, for playing along." Danny thanked with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all mushy with me. So, until I can track down the guy's master that made my guitar, we're going to have to try making a compromise here." Ember replied with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Just _try_ to live my life for the time being." Danny said softly.

"Wait! Are you serious!? Look, Phantom: I don't _do_ hero business, I don't _kiss_ goth chicks, I don't _do_ school and I _don't_ _do_ parents and teenage responsibilities and curfews..." Ember said crossing her arms.

"Please? You have to be Amity's hero for a while, you can avoid Sam, you can stay ill at home or something and you can just not acknowledge they're there... and just try to get in before curfews and stuff!" Danny begged.

"No! I'm staying in the Ghost Zone and being Ember McLain and using my afterlife!" Ember stated firmly.

"That makes no sense! You can't be Ember McLain and use her afterlife if you're Danny Phantom! I'm going to have to live your afterlife!" Danny retorted.

"Hell no! I'm not letting you wonder around the Ghost Zone as me!" Ember complained.

"Do we have a choice!?" Danny argued.

"What if you run into some guy that wants to beat Ember McLain up in there and you have no idea how to use my guitar!?" Ember panicked.

"I can play guitar..." Danny mentioned.

"Really? It doesn't matter anyway... it doesn't work like that..." Was Ember's reply.

"Uh... I'll just use your basic ghost powers, then." Danny suggested.

"This has bad idea written all over it." Ember summed up.

"It won't be that bad. Look, here, I'll give you my number so you can call me if it's serious and I'll call you if I run into any problems." Danny said as he transferred the number into each cell phone.

Ember sighed knowing she was going to have to go through with this.

"First thing's first: change into Danny _Fenton_." Danny commanded.

Ember easily turned into Danny Fenton. "Ugh, being human again..." Ember muttered.

"Okay, before you leave, you have to swear you won't do anything to my guitar. Got it!?" Ember said almost yelling.

"Can't I just give it to you now?" Danny asked.

"No... Have you ever seen me without my guitar!? Yeah, neither has anyone else so it would be the weirdest thing in the Ghost Zone if I didn't have my guitar on me..." Ember answered.

"Okay, fine." Danny said as he took of flying to Fenton Works' lab to the portal, but stopped when "Danny Fenton" grabbed his shoulder.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I fly on my _guitar_. Have you ever seen me flying about _not_ on my guitar?" Ember asked rhetorically.

"But... I can't really balance... I won't be that good." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Erm... well just... it's just like surfing..." Ember said with a shrug hoping that would make it better, but it didn't.

"Yeah... no... I don't surf." Danny said as he sighed annoyingly.

"You'll get the hang of it, promise." Ember said kindly.

"Okay, I think this is it." Danny said with a heavy sigh knowing this wasn't going to be easy at all.

"Yeah, I guess. Look, Phantom-" Ember began to say only to be corrected by Danny.

"-I believe you mean 'Ember'." Danny said with an amused chuckle.

"Ha. Ha. Fine then, 'Ember'. Look, I'll try after... ugh _school_... to find a guy that knows how to work my guitar and fix it." Ember said with disgust as she reminded herself that she had to go to school.

"Ember-" Danny said after a light sigh.

"-Phantom, baby-pop, dipstick... choose one." Ember corrected with a smug.

"Hahah! Okay then, _baby-pop_. I just wanted to thank you again for agreeing to do this whole thing... it means a lot." Danny said with a small blush.

"Yeah, no problem, Ember. I don't really have a choice anyway. _Since you could just as easily ruin my reputation in my afterlife_..." Ember said mumbling the last part.

Danny then flew, in Ember's body on her guitar, heading towards the Ghost Zone as Ember, in Danny's body, headed to the Nasty Burger since she remembered Danny had to meet Tucker there.

* * *

**GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! This is going to be the most complicated story I've ever written because it's so confusing to get the characters saying the right things in the right bodies and agh! -.-**

**I'm not sure if I should continue it though... what do you guys think? Review and tell me if I should continue or not because I genuinely think you guys won't understand parts as much as I don't when I read over it. :/ X'D**

**REVIEW! :'3**

******(Eh, almost forgot, I know this promise is going to likely backfire and that it won't last 2-3 weeks, but I'll try update a chapter once a week like I used to. XD)**


	2. One Year Secret Revealed

**-Chapter 2-**

**Chape 2, guys. :3**

**Hey, um... I've just noticed my writing is more or less 90% dialog... Is that a bad or good thing? I always imagine the characters speaking and barely doing anything else. O.o I enjoy writing the entire dialog, but is that a bad thing?**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the Nasty Burger. May I help you?" A woman behind the counter asked politely.

'If dipstick really wants me to act normal like he does and not cause trouble for him, then I guess I can't _steal_ food...' Ember thought annoyed.

"Um... yeah... I'll take a... _happy meal_." Ember said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, we don't do happy meals; I believe that's from McDonalds..." The lady said with a smile.

"Oh, um... what _do_ you have?" Ember asked curiously since she's only been to the Nasty Burger on occasions to fight Danny but nothing else (especially not to buy food).

"We have _everything_ you could _ever want_ to eat here at Nasty Burgers, young man!" The lady said with a cheery attitude.

"Well I _want_ a happy meal." Ember said hiding a smile.

"Well, you can't _have_ a happy meal." The worker said starting to lose her cheery tone.

"Well then, I guess that means the Nasty Burger doesn't have '_everything_' I could ever want to eat, does it?" Ember said beginning to show her smirk.

"Kid... hurry up and order something, there are people behind you..." The worker said impolitely as she was getting annoyed.

"I'll have a happy meal." Ember said with a wide and proud smirk.

"I'll just go get my manager..." The woman said as she took off.

"Hey, Danny, I've never seen you order something for so long, what are you doing?" Tucker asked as he walked up to "Danny".

"Huh? Oh, they ran out of what I wanted so I'm just thinking of what to get..." Ember lied.

"Oh okay, cool. I'm sitting at the end booth. You remember that you wanted to talk to me about that thing?" Tucker asked nudging Ember slightly.

"Uh, yeah sure I remember... be right there..." Ember said in an uncertain tone.

"Okay." Tucker said then went to sit back down.

The manager then arrived at the counter and looked "Danny" in the eye; the manager could have sworn he saw the boy's eyes turn green for a moment.

"My worker has been telling me you're not happy with what we provide?" The manager clarified.

"Wow, she's such a liar! I was waiting patiently here for a whole ten minutes while she stood there, texting her mates and filing her nails." Ember lied with an act of annoyance.

"Oh, my apologies, young man. Here, on the house." The manager apologised as he gave Ember a small drink and some fries.

"Cheers" Ember thanked as she took the free food and walked to where Tucker was.

"Since when do you get a small soda and fries?" Was Tucker's first question.

"Erm... what do I normally get?" Ember asked which confused Tucker.

"Uh... a nasty burger and a massive drink. If anybody should know what you usually get, it's you, Danny..." Tucker said raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, my mind's all messed up today, that's all." Ember said plainly with a shrug as she ate some fries to cool her new-human-hunger needs.

"So, why weren't you here half an hour ago? You know, the time we were _supposed_ to meet." Tucker said with a slightly noticeable annoyed tone.

"Oh sorry, I had... you know... ghost business." Ember said slowly.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, how are you going to break up with Sam to try be with that person you have no chance with?" Tucker asked being the opposite of subtle.

"What!? I could get any guy I want!" Ember suddenly busted out. "I mean girl!" Ember corrected, slipping up already.

"Um... _okay_. But I mean, yeah sure you could, but you can't get the one _you_ want." Tucker said with a shrug.

"Well, I just got to keep trying, you know? I'll get that girl." Ember said nervously, sticking up for Danny.

'Hey, I should get dipstick the girl he wants, if it makes him happy...' Ember thought trying to feel anything but jealousy.

"Dude, I give you all the luck in the world and my advice..." Tucker said as he continued to say, "Try having a normal conversation with her instead of doing what you always do..."

'What? Doesn't Phantom have normal conversations with girls? Wow, he's weird...' Ember thought strangely.

"Yeah, sure" Ember plainly agreed to something she didn't understand.

**-With Danny "Ember"-**

'Huh... feels nice to wonder around the Ghost Zone without being attacked...' Danny thought happily.

"Hey, Ember!"

"What? Oh right! Yeah! Hey... Kitty?" Danny said as he got a massive hug from Kitty.

"Just came back from Amity?" Kitty asked with a sly smile.

Danny wasn't sure what the sly smile was for but went along with it anyway, "Yeah I did."

"So... how is he?" Kitty asked in a sly tone.

"Who?" Danny asked completely clueless.

"You know... the special guy!" Kitty said with a wink. Kitty then used her arms to cover her body as if something was coming to crash into her and she needed to protect herself from whatever that was.

"Um... he's good..." Danny had no idea who she was talking about but felt it be better if he went along with everything. If he asked too many questions someone may suspect something's up.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked referring to Kitty shielding herself.

"Uh... I was just... isn't this the part where you knock me into a realm door or something for being the hopeless romantic I am?" Kitty asked rhetorically.

'Really? Huh... apparently that's what Ember would do...' Danny thought strangely.

"Ember, are you okay?" Kitty asked since her best friend wasn't acting as she usually would.

"Yeah," Danny asked to try finding the reason and to see how he was acting different than Ember would so he could change that, "Why?"

"You're acting different... did... did something happen when you went to Amity?" Kitty asked examining "Ember".

"Um... no." Danny said shakily, he began to feel nervous. Kitty may have already figured it all out.

"Oh my god... I knew it!" Kitty shouted with a following high pitched girly scream of joy.

"Uh..." Were the only words that came out of "Ember's" mouth. Danny had no idea what to say, he thought Ember was probably doing a better job than he was at acting.

"He asked you out and you said yes!" Kitty screamed.

"What? Repeat?" Danny questioned with the most confused face he could do.

"Don't deny it! Danny asked you out and you finally made your move! It took you forever, by the way, but you finally did, and now you're dating!" Kitty squealed.

"_Danny_?" Danny repeated under his breath.

"Oh, you guys are so cute together! The dead-rocker-ghost-rock-n-roll-princess with Amity's-super-hero-halfa-goody-goody!" Kitty screamed some more.

**-Back with Ember "Danny"-**

"So, when you going to make your move on her?" Tucker asked casually as he fiddled with his PDA.

"Huh? On who?" Ember was genuinely confused; she kept forgetting that she was _Danny_. Ember took the last sip of her soda.

"Ember." Tucker answered confused.

Then Ember spat her last drink out onto the table. "What!? I'm Danny!" Ember said quickly.

"No, I mean, when are you going to make your move on Ember?" Tucker asked more clearly.

"Wait!? What move!?" Ember asked almost shouting.

"The one we were talking about the past twenty minutes..." Tucker reminded.

'Oh... I thought those were for someone else - oh man.' Ember thought stupidly.

"Yeah, so... you feel like answering my question now?" Tucker said with a chuckle.

"Uh... well, uh... it would be weird if I did it now." Ember said referring to her being in his body and vice versa.

"Why? Because you already sent her back to the Ghost Zone?" Tucker asked raising an eyebrow.

Ember didn't answer because she wasn't sure how to.

**-Back to Danny "Ember" and Kitty-**

"Just wow, Ember. A whole year and you've finally made your move, took you that long, huh?" Kitty said as she sighed dreamily for her friend's happiness.

"A whole year? Of what?" Danny asked purposely being clueless so he could find out more about this; Danny's taking the opportunity to know about the secret crush.

"Of majorly secretly crushing on Danny... you seem really clueless today, you know that?" Kitty commented.

"Oh right." Danny mumbled in Ember's voice as he and Kitty continued to fly around the Ghost Zone.

"So, how did he ask you out?" Kitty questioned.

"He didn't. He's too afraid too..." Danny admitted himself.

"Really? Or maybe it's because he's still with the spooky chick in black..." Kitty suggested.

"No, he's dumping her." Danny stated nodding slowly.

"Huh... well, do you know why?" Kitty asked.

"Erm... there were a couple reasons..." Danny answered.

"Do you think Danny will ever figure out you like him? Because I don't think you're ever going to make your move..." Kitty wondered out loud.

"I'm pretty sure the dipstick knows..." Danny said smiling brightly, using Ember's advice by calling himself "dipstick".

"Do you know if he likes you back?" Kitty asked, she's never gotten this close with Ember before, and that's what's scaring her. Ember usually would change the conversation or push her into a realm door and rage, now she was plainly answering the questions.

"Well..." Danny would answer truthfully, but he can't blow his cover any more than he has already. "Hey, Kitty, I go to go to my realm. I'll see you tomorrow." Danny said as he flew to Ember's realm.

**-Back with "Danny"-**

"You know, Tuck. You have really weird advice for me to pick up girls..." Ember commented for Danny since she guessed Danny would probably say the same thing.

"Girl_s_?" Tucker pushed on hoping for a repeat of what "Danny" just said.

"What do you mean? _'Girls?'_ Do I usually hit on guys!?" Ember asked shocked, not understanding what Tucker meant.

"Not that I know of... I mean, since when do you hit on more than one girl?" Tucker asked making himself clearer.

"Don't I? Really?" Ember wasn't that shocked but was still slightly confused. Being a teenager that Danny is, she'd think he'd be hitting a club every night meeting girls.

"No, you usually only crush over the one girl you like at a time..." Tucker said slowly starting to get suspicious.

"Oh..." Ember said shocked. 'Danny really is one of those sweet kinds of guys...'

"So, how are you going to ask her out?" Tucker asked curiously as he took a quick sip of his fourth refill of Coca-Cola.

"Erm... how normal guys ask out girls. Duh." Ember said with a shrug, it didn't seem like a normal question for her.

"Seriously? You talked to me for hours on end in the past few weeks about how you were going to ask her out! And now you're saying you're just going to walk right up to her and ask!?" Tucker said almost shouting.

"Well... why not?" Ember asked with another pointless shrug.

"Well, it's just weird how you planned how to ask her out so many times and now you're just going for something simple... it's amazing how you're doing that _just_ after that speech." Tucker ranted as he took a large bite out of his burger.

"Speech? What speech?" Ember asked lazily because she was vaguely interested in the conversation.

"The one about the whole 'special girls' thing..." Tucker said with an annoyed sigh.

"Refresh my memory since I don't remember that conversation." Ember said purposely trying to get the basics of what their conversation was about.

"Wow, seriously? Well, you were saying how that you shouldn't plainly ask 'the most beautiful girl in the world' out in the most common and simplest way you can, but by doing it specially or something... remember?" Tucker explained then asked.

"Oh I remember!" Ember lied so Tucker wouldn't suspect anything.

"So... how you going to do it? You came up with loads of ideas the other day, but today your mind has literally gone blank!" Tucker commented.

"Do you remember any of the ideas I said?" Ember asked raising an eyebrow, she was really curious on how Danny would've handled asking her out.

"Well... some of them were linked to what she liked and others were linked to just plain mushy romance or something stupid like that." Tucker explained.

"Okay... cool. So what were they?" Ember asked losing patience, Ember knew that soon she would have to go looking for anyone who could fix her guitar so she needed all the information now.

Suddenly, Ember felt someone wrap their arms around her neck. Ember's first reaction was flipping the person from behind her and onto the table in front which caused the table to collapse on its legs. Ember closed her eyes during the process since she knew that she wasn't meant to do that, it was her first initial reaction to someone sneaking up on her.

"Ow..." The person that Ember flipped over groaned.

Ember then opened her eyes slowly to see a slightly pissed off Sam lying down on the broken table with pop dripping down her hair.

"Oops." Ember said not even thinking about apologising though she tried to keep in her laughter respectfully.

"Aren't you going to say sorry?" Sam asked getting up while wiping some burger crumbs off her black skirt.

'I would, but then I'd be lying.' Would be what Ember would have and wanted to say if she wasn't being _Danny_.

"Yeah... sorry." Ember said hiding a tone of annoyance.

"So, apart from the secret ninja skills you've been training with, what's up?" Sam asked not afraid to show _her_ tone of annoyance.

Tucker would have laughed, but the atmosphere seemed gloomy enough for Sam since everyone was staring (in the Nasty Burger).

'Well I've recently joined an anti-goth club...' Ember thought as her reply with a smug tone, sadly, she couldn't say it out loud.

"Nothing much... _Sam_." Ember said plainly. Ember felt as if she wouldn't get used to calling her by her name.

"You seem awfully grumpy though _I_ was the one who got thrown onto the table. Now we probably have to pay for it, too." Sam said as she hugged "Danny".

Ember didn't bother hugging back or replying since it would come out as a sour comeback. 'Well, if you didn't weigh the same amount as a dinosaur, we wouldn't have to pay...' Ember thought sourly.

"Danny? Hello! Anyone in there?" Sam asked jokingly as she waved a hand in front of "Danny's" face to get his attention.

Tucker knew Danny wanted to break up with Sam, so Tucker didn't interrupt since now would be a good time to do it.

Ember was thinking the same thing, she was about to end Danny and Sam's awful relationship, but she remembered how Danny wanted to do it, he wanted it done specifically.

Ember sighed, annoyed with herself for going soft.

"Danny, sweetheart, you can tell me anything, are you okay?" Sam asked as she went in for a quick kiss.

Ember abruptly bashed her knee on a piece of the broken table and yelped, "Ouch! Dammit! Sorry... Sam... I just bashed my knee..." Ember said as she sat down.

'Hurting myself, or getting kissed by Sam? Which one's worse? Goth kisses for definite.' Ember thought as she clutched her knee in pain. 'Oh, crap... it's bleeding ecto plasm... or _blood,_ even... hope the dipstick won't notice when he's back in his body.'

Tucker saw what Danny did there, he saw Danny purposely whack his own knee across the broken table to get out of a kiss.

"Awwh, are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah! Course I'm fine! There's nothing better than bleeding blood since I cut my knee on the table!" Ember yelled sarcastically. 'What did Phantom see in her? She's stupid, a pain, clingy and just plain annoying.'

"Awwh, do you want me to kiss it better?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"What the hell? What kind of question is that?" Ember asked shaking her head in confusion.

"Well... a romantic one." Sam answered in the same confused tone as "Danny".

"I always thought the proper question to ask someone when they're hurt is _'Do you need anything?'_ Not 'do you want me to kiss it better?'!" Ember said yelling.

'Screw being nice and acting like Phantom, this goth is getting on my nerves!' Ember yelled inside her head.

Tucker tried not to snicker. Danny seemed a lot different than he usually is to Sam and him.

"Erm... well, do you need anything?" Sam asked shrugging.

"Well, now that you ask, how about something I could clean the wound with, maybe?" Ember suggested sarcastically.

'And I also need to get dipstick a new girlfriend.' Ember noted mentally.

"Oh, um... okay." Sam said as she got up to go look for tissues.

"Jeez, dude. Don't you think you're a little hard? Even if you want to dump her..." Tucker said concerned.

"Sorry, Tuck. It's just, she's starting to get on my nerves a little..." Ember answered truthfully, the only truthful thing she's said to him all day.

Sam came back with tissues and a questioned face around five minutes later. "Can't ghosts heal quickly?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

'They can, but it's way more fun wasting your time to go get tissues...' Ember thought smugly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Ember suddenly said acting gobsmacked. Ember then used Danny's ghost powers to heal the cut, it still stung, but it was fading slightly. 'Oh, being a halfa, I guess they don't heal as quick.' Ember observed.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ember asked hoping to tell her what Danny wanted her to, now. _And_ to do it exactly as he wanted.

"Yeah, anything for you, love." Sam said in a happy mood that Danny was being serious for once today.

* * *

**Dude, I totally kept my promise so far when I said I'd update every week like I used to; the next day I'll be updating WILL be the 23rd April, I think. o.o**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^.^ **

**Reviews keep me writing, even if they're complaining. X'D**


	3. Attempt 1 of Trying to Find Don

**-Chapter 3-**

**That awkward moment when you look back over your first story and see how bad your punctuation was and never realised it. O.o**

**Like, no joke, I could stand there for hours reading "Phantom and McLain" while face-palming all the way through; It's embarrassing. XD**

**My grammar, punctuation and spelling is still probably terrible, but it's not as bad as back then, right? XP**

* * *

**-With the real Danny-**

"This is Ember's realm, huh?" Danny said as he was checking the place out.

"This place is actually pretty cool." Danny murmured as he looked around on the walls and saw different posters of artists and bands he liked. There were a lot of rock-type bands: Green Day, All Time Low, Kiss, Skillet, Black Veil Brides, Dragon Force, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Nickelback, Muse, Paramore and Sum 41. There was also Avril Lavigne and Evanescence.

**-Back to Ember and Sam-**

"Okay, Danny, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sam asked as she sat on one of the swings in one of the parks of Amity. _(A/N: If you've read "Mind Wipe" it's that park where Ember lost her memory)_

'Okay... Dipstick wanted to dump her privately and not out in public... okay, _done_.' Ember ticked off mentally as she looked at her surroundings only to see Sam and the empty park.

"See something you like?" Sam joked.

Ember tried really hard not to gag. 'That's just wrong in _so_ many ways. Okay, step two: keep her calm...'

"Sam, are you calm?" Ember asked simply.

"Yeah, the calmest" Sam said with a cheery smile.

'Huh... step two was easy. Step three: tell her why he's breaking up with her...'

"Hey, Sam, I-" Ember was about to say it simply and the reasons why after, but some of the school's popular kids came into the park at that moment.

'Just when I thought this was going to be easy...' Ember thought sadly with a depressing sigh.

"Hey, guys, look! It's Fenturd and his lovebird!" Dash called out pointing towards Sam on the swing and "Danny" standing next to her.

"Who the hell's _Fenturd_?" Ember asked, clueless.

Sam face-palmed, "Danny, I think they're talking about us..." Sam said pointing out the obvious.

'I'll admit, me calling Phantom "dipstick" isn't that bad... but "Fenturd" is just... _stupid_.' Ember thought sympathetically.

"So, what were you two losers planning to do here in this dump?" Paulina asked with a quick glance at them both.

"Funny that, I was about to ask you dipsticks the same thing..." Ember retorted, rolling her eyes.

"_Dipsticks_?" Sam repeated confusingly.

"What did you say to me, Fenton!?" Dash said walking up to "Danny" while grabbing his shirt.

'Would the dipstick fight back to jocks or leave them beat him up? Oh well, I've already suffered cutting my knee, getting kissed on the cheek by the goth, switching bodies with the dipstick and having to even talk to these losers... I _deserve_ some fun.'

With that thought made, Ember pulled back her foot and gave a hard kick below Dash's belt line.

"Oh!" The other A-listers gasped.

Dash lay on the floor in dying pain as he mumbled incoherent-inappropriate words. "Who's next?" Ember asked as she narrowed her eyes at every other A-lister.

"Well, I don't want to touch you so I'm not going to bother fighting." Paulina said snootily.

"Is that it? I thought it was because you didn't know how to fight... or because you'd _break an-all-so-important nail_." Ember said in a girlish tone of voice clearly making fun on Paulina.

"Yeah... well... you're a loser and you're gross and we're popular! So, yeah!" Paulina said as she stormed off with the other A-listers.

"Wait!" Ember abruptly called out to Paulina in a panicked tone.

"What!?" Paulina yelled as she turned around.

"I almost forgot to give you the award for winning 'The Biggest Snob' for the past five years in a row! Congratulations!" Ember said with a smug smile.

Even Kwan couldn't help but laugh. The A-listers left without another word.

"Jeez, where's their sense of humour?" Ember asked, "I'm only asking rhetorically, I know they don't _have_ a sense of humour."

"Awwe thanks, Danny!" Sam said as she hugged Ember tightly.

"For what exactly?" Ember asked confused.

"Sticking up for me!" Sam answered as she kissed "Danny's" cheek again.

'Since when was I sticking up for you!? And god! Can't you take a hint if I ignored you trying to kiss me before, it means go away!' Ember thought annoyed, she had a massive urge to scream that out loud.

"You really are the best boyfriend ever... and if we get married, you'd be the best husband ever!" Sam said as she continued to hug Ember.

"Um..." Ember murmured.

'It's not like she's super glued to me... she COULD let go anytime!' Ember yelled inside her head.

Sam finally broke the hug and attempted to hold "Danny's" hand.

Ember quickly moved her hand out of the way and behind her back, "Danny? What's wrong?"

"Um... it's just... I haven't washed my hands." Ember excused.

"Really? It's not that big a deal, I don't mind..." Sam said as she tried to hold "Danny's" hand again.

"No, seriously, I kind of... um... put my hand on a tree and it had sap on it, so, like... yeah." Ember said resisting shrugging.

"Oh, okay..." Sam said in a confused tone of voice.

They both awkwardly walked side by side of each other.

"So, Danny, you've been acting different lately and I was wondering if anything was wrong." Sam said with a change of conversation and topic.

"Yeah..." Ember said simply because she couldn't be bothered to find an excuse. Ember said it in a way that wanted Sam to be more specific in what she was saying.

"Well... is there anything wrong?" Sam asked again.

"Nope" Ember said simply.

"Oh, well okay," Sam said with a shrug. "So... how are you?"

"Okay." Ember replied.

Sam sighed in exasperation, "Danny, I know there's something wrong, tell me, please?" Sam begged.

"Do you really want to know?" Ember asked. This may be the perfect time for her to break up with Sam for Danny.

'I wonder if Phantom is having an easier time than me...' Ember thought.

"Well, yeah." Sam said with a shrug.

"So, um... basically, what's going down is-"

"-Wait! I know what you're going to say!" Sam squealed.

"Erm... you do?" Ember asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look, Danny. It's not that I don't want to and just because I mentioned it earlier, doesn't mean now is the right time..." Sam said not making any sense.

"Uh... _what_?" Ember asked with a confused facial expression.

"The answer's a no for now, sorry, Danny." Sam said as ruffled "Danny's" hair.

"Um... it's not optional." Ember said thinking they were talking about the breakup.

"What do you mean not optional? I can reject if I want!" Sam said throwing her hands in the air in annoyance, "For a proposal, the woman can say yes or no!" Sam informed.

"P-P-Proposal?!" Ember stammered as her jaw dropped.

"Isn't... that where you were... going with this?" Sam asked awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"No..." Ember said as she continued to walk forward. 'I'm going to have to do this tomorrow; I need to find a suitable guitar repairer.'

"Oh sorry, wow, this is awkward." Sam said as she looked into space.

Ember didn't comment since there was nothing to comment, it was awkward and anybody there would have thought the same thing.

"So, what _did_ you want to talk to me about?" Sam asked as she twiddled her thumbs still feeling embarrassed about earlier.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll tell you tomorrow; I go to go... _home_." Ember said remembering the correct human term for a realm.

"Oh, okay... bye, I love you." Sam said as she hugged "Danny", expecting a reply.

"Bye..." Ember debated on saying it back or to leave it and pretend she didn't hear it.

"I'm, uh... going ghost!" Ember abruptly shouted as two rings formed, around the body she was in, as she expected.

Ember then took off heading to the Ghost Zone.

**-The Ghost Zone-**

"Ugh, flying plainly without a guitar is so pointless..." Ember muttered as she began to look for the man's realm that made her guitar.

"To think I actually thought you were clever for being able to escape me, I was wrong seeing as you wandered into the Ghost Zone around my realm."

"Um, oh, hey there... uh... _Skulker_..." Ember stuttered as she realised she was in fact, right next to _Skulker's_ realm, in _Danny's_ body.

"Indeed, whelp." Skulker said heavily as he moved slowly closer to "Danny".

"So, um... I was just leaving." Ember said awkwardly since her and Skulker used to date, plus, she knew Skulker would give no second thought to end Danny so being there was a bad idea.

"What makes you think you can wander around here?!" Skulker began to yell.

By now, Ember would have teleported, but seeing as she was Danny, that wasn't an option.

"Look, Skulker. Can you help me find Don?" Ember plainly asked since being afraid wasn't getting her anywhere.

"Don? The only person that ever needed to see him was my stupid ex-girlfriend." Skulker snarled.

"Your _stupid_ ex-girlfriend!?" Ember yelled since she knew she was the one Skulker was talking about.

"Yes, ghost child. Ember is a one-of-a-true kind of stupid; I cannot believe, myself, that I actually dated her." Skulker said with a huff.

Ember tried kept calm as she tried to keep the thought of adding Skulker to the after-after-life's list of dead ghosts out of her head.

"Anyway, do you know where Don's _realm_ is?"

"Why, whelp? He's already a part of my collection of rare ghosts..." Skulker said as he went on to say, "...like you will be, too."

"Awwe, flattered." Ember said with sarcasm. Ember had only just remembered that Don, the ghost that made and fixed her guitar, had been already ended by Skulker.

"You know why she broke up with me?! She did because I ended the only guy that could make or fix her guitar." Skulker as he threw his hands over his head in exasperation.

"Funny enough, wouldn't you be pissed off if your girlfriend killed off the guy that made your suit weapons?!"

"No because I make my suit and my weapons myself." Skulker said with pride.

"Huh, no wonder none of them have ever caught me..." Ember mocked.

Skulker began to rage. Before Skulker would try attacking, Ember quickly flew in the opposite direction to hopefully find someone else who could help.

Ember continued to fly at top speed _until_ she crashed into someone she knew.

"Whoa! Slow down, kid! Where you off to?"

"O-Ollie?" Ember stuttered. Ollie was a friend of Ember's when she was alive; he and Ember were always close mates, around when Ember was the age of thirteen. Ollie was more or less your average looking skater-boy and he was three years older than Ember. Ollie died not long after Ember did.

"Um, do I know you?" Ollie asked raising an eyebrow. Ollie wasn't at all evil, nor was he good. He never felt like trying world domination, but he was always up for trouble if it was for a laugh.

"Oh, um... I uh... well..." Ember stuttered.

"Hahah! Kid, jeez, I don't bite, you lost or something?" Ollie asked as he floated tall above Ember in Danny's body.

"Well no, I just... erm... do you know where the guitar maker/fixer's, Don, realm is?" Ember asked.

"I know who Don is; he made one of my mate's guitars." Ollie said with a smile as he pointed left. "I doubt you'll find him though, he's been gone for a few months for some reason..."

"Yeah... thanks." Ember said sadly knowing where Don really was.

"No problem." Ollie said as he continued to fly to where he wanted to go to before Ember flew into him.

**-Don's Realm-**

"Hello?" Ember called out, she knew Don wasn't there, but there might have been someone living there since the realm was still there. If no ghost lived in a realm, the realm would disappear and vanish completely on its own, so seeing as the realm was still intact told Ember someone still went there or lived there.

No reply.

"Damn." Ember sighed as she took off heading back to Amity Park to attend to _Danny Fenton's_ life.

**-With Danny-**

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Danny yelled through Ember's realm door since the loud knocking was irritating him. After opening the realm door,

"Ember!" Kitty yelled as Johnny 13 stood behind her waving lazily from his bike.

"Urm... what's going on?" Danny asked in a squeaky voice sounding nervous.

"Well, since you aren't getting anywhere with Danny, we thought we could bring you to the club and you could meet someone there!" Kitty squealed in joy.

"WHAT!? NO! I _WILL_ GET SOMEWHERE WITH HIM!" Danny suddenly yelled. He couldn't risk Ember actually meeting someone else before he got his chance.

"Ember, seriously, he's all up with that girlfriend of his, I wouldn't bother." Johnny pitched in.

"I don't feel so good so I'm going to rest up here... in my uh... _realm_." Danny lied, nodding, he was about to shut the door, but Kitty trapped her foot in it.

"Ember McLain, I don't care what it takes! I'm going to hook you up with a cute guy in a club and you have no say in it!" Kitty said as she threw her hands on her hips then grabbed Danny by the arm.

**-In the Club-**

"C'mon, Kitty, I don't want to do this!" Danny yelled as he tried to grab onto the frame of the door as Kitty was yanking his arm.

"Ember! You can't keep on this one guy! You need to mingle!" Kitty yelled as she gave one final yank and "Ember" let go of the frame of the door.

"Yeah, babe, and then I-" Johnny appeared to be chatting up a young ghost.

"JOHNNY! I MEANT _EMBER_ NEEDS TO MINGLE! NOT YOU!" Kitty almost shrieked as she pulled Johnny away from the ghost.

Even Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, Ember!?" Kitty asked clearly annoyed.

"Ahah, nothing!" Danny said smiling widely.

"Hey, Ember, isn't that Ollie? The guy you used to massively crush on when you were alive?" Johnny asked pointing to Ollie who was talking with his friend.

"Massively crush on? Ollie? What?" Danny asked clueless, suddenly forgetting he's Ember.

"Oh my god, it is!" Kitty suddenly screamed. This was perfect.

"Hey! Ollie!" Johnny called as Ollie turned around only to be greeted by Johnny and Kitty though Danny stayed silent.

"Hey, guys! Haven't seen you in ages! Hey, Ember!" Ollie said waving.

Danny didn't say hello back. He was too busy trying to figure out why Ember 'liked' Ollie.

"Ember, you okay?" Ollie asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh, there was this kid I was talking to earlier looking for Don's place; I always thought you were the only one who went there."

'Don? That must be the guy that made Ember's guitar and Ember must already be looking for a guy that can fix the guitar... is my life _that_ bad to live?' Danny thought intensely.

"Ember!" Kitty hissed as she elbowed Danny's side.

"Ow!" Danny exclaimed as he grabbed his waist in pain. "Sorry, just feeling a little off today."

"Um, okay. Anyway, I haven't seen you in ages, how you been?" Ollie asked as he got comfortable and grabbed a beer for himself and offered Danny one.

"Erm, no thanks." Danny said as he waved the beverage away.

"Yeah... so, Johnny and I are going to go make-out over there and you guys can do the same over there if you want..." Kitty joked as she winked at them both, pointing to random spots in the club.

Ollie laughed and thought it was hilarious though Danny stood there in Ember's body feeling awkward, would Ember laugh at this? Or would she ignore it? Or even worse, would she go ahead and do just that?

"Yeah, so, Kitten and I are going to just leave you lovebirds alone!" Johnny laughed as he dragged Kitty to a different part of the nightclub.

"Ha ha, same old Johnny and Kitty, am I right?" Ollie then laughed.

"Ha ha, yeah!" Danny played along.

"Seriously, Ember, how you been? Haven't seen you well... since before we died!" Ollie said with a wide smile, happy that he's talking to "Ember" again after so long.

"I've been alright, what about you?" Danny asked casually as he backed up slowly since he was sure Ollie moved closer.

"Good and I've been great, too! Have you been to see Don lately? He's been gone for a while..." Ollie mentioned.

"Um... nope, haven't seen... uh... Don in a while." Danny said beginning to walk away, but Ollie grabbed "Ember's" arm.

"Whoa! Hold on there, Ember! C'mon, haven't seen you in forever, you've got to tell me what's been happening!" Ollie said with a confused expression to why "Ember" was leaving so soon.

"Um... well in a nutshell: I died, moved to a realm, tried taking over the world and found a nemesis. Bye!" Danny said in a sharp tone.

"Oh well, I'll talk to you another day, then!" Ollie shouted above the raging music.

_"Pfft, yeah, like that's going to happen..."_ Danny muttered as he attempted teleport out the club and succeeded. Though, he ended up teleporting into Clockwork's realm.

Before Danny cold try teleporting again, he heard a recognisable voice, "I wouldn't leave so soon, Daniel." Clockwork said as he turned to face "Ember".

"Y-You know I'm Danny?" Danny asked timidly.

"Must we go through this again?" Clockwork asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh right... the whole _'I know everything'_ deal... sorry." Danny apologised.

"I believe Ember is having a harder time than you are, Daniel."

Danny looked confused, he wasn't sure what Clockwork meant by that since he thought Ember would've been doing fine. Clockwork then turned on one of his screens, in his realm, showing Ember in Danny's body at that very moment.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING!?" Danny panicked, staring at the screens gaping.

* * *

**Yo, just saying, at the start of the chapter where Ember had different posters of bands and singers she liked, all of them were all my favourites. XD That list is, like, what music is all about. :'3**

**(Pfft, and you thought I'd let Sam get dumped straight away in this chapter. XP)**


	4. Minor Bump in the Road

**-Chapter 4-**

**Early update, guys! Maybe I could score more reviews with earlier updates, wha' you think? :3**

* * *

_"WHAT IS SHE DOING!?" Danny panicked._

"Hmm...You do not seem at ease, Daniel." Clockwork observed with a slight recognisable tone of humour in his voice.

"Of course I'm not at ease! Are you not seeing what I'm seeing!?" Danny asked overreacting, pulling at Ember's flaming hair while beginning to fidget with Ember's guitar neck.

On Clockwork's screen it showed "Danny" _skateboarding _with some A-listers while other A-listers stood still, including Dash.

"How could she be so stupid!?" Danny continued to pointlessly question. "Clockwork, can you go back and rewind? I want to see what was happening _before_ all this skateboarding..."

With that request, Clockwork did as Danny wished and reversed televise.

**-10 Minutes earlier-**

"Oh, this is totally electric..." Ember said in awe as she walked through the gates and into Amity's skate park. Ember remembered when she, Johnny and some other school mates skated here on their boards, scooters and skates back when she was alive.

Ember then quickly began to search for a board: anywhere, any type and any quality; she didn't mind at this moment.

As Ember was about to give up, seeing as no one left their board in the skate park, Dash, Kwan and three other A-listers entered the park.

"Funny walking into you again, Fenton." Kwan greeted.

"Yeah..." Ember mumbled annoyed having seeing these guys again.

"Whatever. Listen, Fenturd, this skate park is ours. Leave." Dash said somewhat politely with a jerky smile.

Saying Ember was angry is an understatement; she was inflamed, enraged, riled, aggravated and infuriated. With her teeth grinding, her eyes twitching and her fists clenching, she was ready to knock every tooth out of Dash's mouth.

Ember has been riled up a lot lately, but these guys made her the most irritated throughout being "Danny". Ember was ready to burst out, yell and ruin everything with, _'your skate park!? I've been coming here for years before you kids were bloody born! You don't own this place! Bet you can't even pop a board or anything! You've got to be kidding yourself: walking in here, expecting me to do what the hell you say and do what you think is skating!'_

"Hey! Fenton! You leaving or do we got to make you!?" Dash said shoving "Danny" back a few steps.

Ember wouldn't have given a second thought to beat each and every one of those A-Listers up, but she promised Danny she'd do her part in this and he with hers.

Ember calmed down slightly and managed a sentence without starting a fight. "Okay. I was just leaving now, anyway."

"There's a good boy." One of the A-Listers said laughing.

Before Ember left the skate park's gates, she took one last glance back at Dash and saw him grab a hold of a skateboard patterned with outstandingly detailed flames and colours then fall over within five seconds of stepping aboard it.

Ember couldn't help but snicker.

"There something funny, Fenton!?" Dash vociferated.

"Pfft... what? Oh no, nothing at all... I was just thinking of this time, once when I saw this dog and I let him have a go on my board, and he stood on it two seconds longer than you..." With that sentence said with the widest smirk Ember could muster, Dash walked over and pulled "Danny" up to his face.

"Say that again, Fenton..." Dash said sinisterly.

"Wow. I knew you were stupid, I just didn't know you were deaf, too." Ember said with the same smirk.

Dash and Ember then turned their heads towards Kwan as he said, "You know, I bet he couldn't do better..."

"Yeah... besides, that was my first attempt-" Dash was cut off.

"-No it wasn't, you've been practising for the past few months - oh... right..." Kwan mistakenly said.

Ember tried hard not to smirk since she was still in Dash's grasp and she knew it wasn't right to return Danny's body with bruises all over it.

"Actually, that's a great idea, Kwan ol' pal. Then why don't you have a go!?" Dash suggested smiling widely since he thought this was "Danny's" first try and he'd do worse than him.

"If you really want to look that stupid, then fine." Ember said with a playful shrug.

Ember then walked towards the quality skateboard that belonged to Dash, before Ember continued and took a step on it, she stopped, turned and looked back at Dash.

"You scared you're going to fall over, Fenton? I knew you were a wimp." Dash said smirking triumphantly.

"No, actually... I was just thinking..." Ember then stopped mid-sentence and contemplated at the skateboard she was just about to skate on. 'I haven't had a board for years...'

"I was just thinking that... what would happen if I _didn't_ fall over on this skateboard and I did awesome tricks you could never do and stuff?" Ember wondered, hiding a small smile.

"Fenton, you going to get on it or what?!" Dash asked impatiently. "Besides, that wouldn't happen!"

"But what if it did?" Ember continued to irritate the A-Lister.

"It won't!" Dash stated angrily.

"How about this... if I do, I get to keep this board and it'll be mine. And if I don't you can... uh... beat me up for a year." Ember said with an innocent smile.

"No way, Dash can do that anyway..." Kwan intervened.

"If you don't, I can wail on you _and_ your friends for a year and you can't complain or tell a teacher and get us A-Listers in trouble."

Ember thought about it. In the deal she made with Danny, she never said she was going to get Danny's friends involved with this.

But, then again, she _really_ wanted a skateboard and this deal could get her one, a really nice one at that.

"Deal." Ember said unconvincingly while rubbing her neck in guilt.

"Fine, go on. Get on the skateboard and fall over already..." Dash mumbled.

"Yeah, I'll get on the board, do a few tricks then take it home." Ember said snugly as she, in Danny's body, stepped onto the breathtakingly designed skateboard and kicked her left foot to push off.

"Wow. He actually lasted a lot longer than I thought..." Kwan said under his breath astonished, as "Danny" rid wide circles around Dash.

"Yeah so, I'll just be riding my board home now..."

"Hold it there! The deal was _'with tricks'_ and then I'd let you keep it." Dash mentioned grumpily seeing that "Danny" was still having no problems riding a skateboard.

"Seriously? Wasn't me riding this with ease embarrassing you enough?" Ember teased with a playful yet cunning smirk.

With that statement sarcastically asked, Ember slowly sighed. 'Okay... haven't really skateboarded in ages so this might fail...' Ember thought uneasily.

Ember then did a simple ollie by tapping the tail of the board on the ground, sliding her foot up, levelling out the skateboard, and ollied onto a railing then grinded the skateboard across swiftly.

"Wow! Fenton knows how to shred!" Kwan called out as he and a few other A-Listers howled and whooped. Dash was mind-blown.

When Ember heard cheering, being the punk princess of rock she is, this meant an encore. Ember took a quick glance at Dash and smirked, she then skid back on the skateboard to the closest ramp, which was next to the half-pipe, and attempted and succeeded a 540 degree twist, called the McTwist, as a finale.

Ember skid the tail and the wheels of _her_ new board in front of Dash, hoped off the board, smirked and dramatically bowed.

"So... how'd I do?" Ember asked rhetorically not wiping the smirk away.

"I've seen better." Dash murmured clearly jealous and bothered.

"Obviously not in the mirror..." Ember commented as she stood back onto her new skateboard and left the park.

**-Clockwork's Tower-**

"I can't even believe her!" Danny said slightly irked.

"I know, quite the street skater, isn't she? Her skills are utterly astonash-"

"-No! I mean, yeah she's pretty good, but does she not even care that she could easily blow everything! Everyone knows I don't skate!" Danny criticised.

"Well, now they will, won't they? I'm sure those pupils will tell others and spread the news throughout your school." Clockwork said with no slight bit of emotion or interest.

"Awwh man..." Danny groaned. "... I'm going to have to talk to her about laying low for a while until the school popularity dies down..."

**-Next Day, 8:45 AM-**

Ember, Tucker and Sam were walking through the school doors and before they could do anything, a mob of people surrounded them. They heard voices from each section of the crowd.

"HEY, DANNY!"

"WHERE'D YOU LEARN TO DO THAT STUFF!?"

"FENTON!"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SKATING?!"

"IS IT TRUE WHAT THE A-LIST IS SAYING?"

"DID YOU REALLY DO A MCTWIST!?"

"CAN YOU DO A KICKFLIP!?"

"Danny, what are they talking about?" Sam asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, dude, you've never been this popular before... honestly, no one has." Tucker added.

Ember began to panic mentally, she didn't think this completely through; she didn't think the jocks would tell people of "Danny's" skills in skateboarding.

"Um... I have no idea." Ember answered unconvincingly.

"What do they mean 'skating'?" Sam interrogated formally.

"Since when do you go ice skating?" Tucker asked clueless.

"Guys, too many questions and so little time." Ember excused as she ran past Tucker, Sam and through the crowds.

**-Meanwhile with "Ember"-**

"Hey, Ember. Where you going?" Kitty asked as she flew up to her friend.

"Oh um, Kitty, hey! I was just heading towards the... the... th-that thing." Danny stuttered awkwardly, he was planning to take "Danny" out of school so he could talk.

"Okay then... I've never really been to 'that thing' before, but I guess I can keep you company this one time!" Kitty said enthusiastically.

"Nah, it's okay, Kitty. I already got someone coming with me!" Danny said quickly in hope of Kitty not tagging along.

"Ooh! I get it! Danny and you are going on a date! Alright, I'll leave you guys alone. Remember: lots of eye contact, don't be afraid to talk about anything, and lastly, remember to get your flirt on!" Kitty advised jocundly.

"Um... yeah sure, why not?" Danny asked sarcastically as he continued to fly on Ember's guitar towards the Fenton portal.

**-Back in Casper High-**

"Dude, seriously! We overheard tons of people in school asking about you! And plus, there were a bunch of girls giving me their phone numbers to give to you... but... Sam kind of ripped each one apart." Tucker aforementioned.

'Oh that reminds me, I still have to dump Goth for the dipstick.'

"Hello? Earth to Danny..." Sam said waving her hand in front of "Danny's" face to get his attention.

"Yes, Sam?" Ember said formally which indicated she was slightly annoyed.

"Lately, every time I talk to you, you go all mopey and grumpy!" Sam mentioned as she frowned slightly.

"Well, if you were less annoying maybe I wouldn't be like that!" Ember argued, Sam was really irritating her.

Sam then ran off crying as Tucker spoke up, "Jeez, Danny. I know you want to end the relationship, but you're really stomping onto your friendship, too. I thought you still wanted to be friends with Sam after the break up... right?"

Ember shrugged, she didn't know what to answer for Danny.

"All I'm saying is you're acting a little weird, dude." Tucker said as he walked off.

"Dipstick needs more friends..." Ember mumbled as she realised Danny only hung out with two people during school recesses. Ember stood there on her own in the middle of the hall way and thought for a moment, 'Wait, if I'm on my own, I can do whatever I want; screw "being Danny"!'

With that thought made, Ember ran down the school hall way she was in, which was surrounded by lockers, and pushed the school doors open from the bottom of the hall. Before Ember could run any further "Ember" had hovered in front of her.

"D-Dipstick!" Ember said startled as Danny frightened her.

"Actually, it's 'Phantom'." Danny reminded.

"Ugh, c'mon! Please? I feel trapped here in this hell-hole!" Ember complained directly to Danny's face (Ember's in this case).

"... its called school." Danny corrected as he jumped lightly off Ember's guitar.

"Well, I see you're getting the hang of the whole 'guitar riding' thing..." Ember noticed smiling slightly.

"Yeah, actually, it's not that bad to be honest." Danny admitted as he nodded agreeing with what he was saying.

"Look, I'm not trying to be the sensible one here, but _Ember McLain_ is kind of famous and this is a teenage high school... so, you being here isn't exactly the smartest move. Plus, if Dork and Goth come out here, they'll expect 'Danny' to kick your butt. "

"Oh please, you couldn't kick my butt even though you're in my body..." Danny said with a playful smirk, with a hint of adventure in his voice.

"Is that a challenge?" Ember asked roguishly.

"It's not a challenge; it's fact."

"I could easily ruin your reputation, if you had one, right now. That's also a fact." Ember taunted.

"I'm guessing you're not aware I can do the same thing, only difference is you _actually_ have a reputation as 'Ember McLain! Punk Princess!'" Mentioned Danny criminally.

Ember only now realised that, too. Right then and there, Tucker and Sam ran out of the school doors and saw Danny and Ember.

"Danny! Thermos her!" Sam called out and she threw her Fenton thermos over to "Danny".

"What? What am I supposed to...?" Ember asked confused. "_Oh_, I get it..."

With that smirk that Ember had, Danny knew what was coming next; in all honesty, he deserved it for sucking Ember into the thermos thousands of times.

Ember took the cap lid off the thermos and sucked "Ember" in it. Tucker and Sam praised "Danny" and they went back into class leaving Ember outside with the thermos. She didn't bother looking for a release switch so she threw it onto the floor and it smashed open, "Ember" flew out and grouched.

"Oh, Phantom, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Ember said with a joyful smile.

"Yeah, suddenly you're in my body and '_apparently think'_ it's OK to thermos me!"

"Baby-pop, that's how it works, yeah." Ember felt so smug and happy at that moment.

"Look, I came here because I needed to talk to you about laying low and not blowing the entire thing." Danny said with a stern look.

"Alright, but _not_ here. I'll swing by my - I mean... _your_ realm... and we'll talk about it then and not now because, like, not that I don't want to thermos you again, but if your little friends came out again, then-"

"-Yeah, okay, I get the idea. Fine, AFTER school then..." Danny confirmed with a nod.

**-After school-**

"Danny, you feel like going to the cinema or something? We haven't gone out anywhere in a while so I thought a date was overdue." Sam giggled, punching Ember's arm playfully.

"Yeah... uh-huh... no. Look, Sam, as much fun as that sounds, I'm busy; have plans already." Ember indolently said trying to walk past Sam.

"Danny, wait... please? You seem really distant from me and I'm afraid you'll walk out my life..." Sam unhappily said looking down at her shoes.

'Ugh, she's so clingy.' Ember thought exasperated.

"Sam, I'm really late for my appointment." Ember lied smoothly.

"Well, I can ask my limo-driver, Johnathan, to drop us to your appointment!" Sam suggested, pleading.

"It's quicker if I fly there." Ember said throwing Sam's idea out the window.

"Well, can I come?" Sam asked, looking as if she was about to cry.

'Well, isn't she persistent?' Ember thought frustrated. Ember turned slightly and looked Sam in the eyes, "You really can't."

"W-Why?" Sam asked stuttering, seeing how serious her Danny was as he said that.

"Because... ugh, I'm going to have to tell you: it's a surprise for us because I, too, realised that I was being so distant so I wanted to make it up to you, and you can't come with me because it'll all be ruined." Ember knew what she was saying as she said those words clearly and seriously.

"O-Okay... if you're sure, Danny. I'll see you tomorrow in school, then." Sam said uncertain as she walked slowly in the opposite direction to where 'Danny' was going.

'She's so trusting.' Ember thought as she smirked, "Going ghost!"

**-The Ghost Zone-**

Ember, as "Danny", walked up to her realm door and whistled, hoping to see Danny around somewhere, "Dipstick, you here?" Ember whispered harshly. Ember then heard herself (Ember McLain) laughing inside her realm at something.

"Dipstick, I swear to God, you better not be _in_ my realm." Ember inaudibly said as she knocked loudly, almost knocking the door down.

As Ember just thought, Danny _was_ in her realm... watching _TV_.

"Oh hey, dipstick." Danny said playfully as he stood aside motioning for Ember to come in.

"What are you doing _in_ my realm!?" Ember explosively asked.

"You said meet at your realm. Besides, this is _my_ realm." Danny teased, seeing he shouldn't have since Ember began to turn red out of pure anger.

"Did you touch anything!?" Ember continued yelling as she slammed "Ember's" realm door shut.

"Erm... no." Danny said looking faint.

Looking at Ember you could clearly see that she wasn't in the mood, however she began to cool down as she jumped onto her couch, "What you watching, anyway?"

"I don't know, but it's hilarious. Shows in the Ghost Zone are a lot like the ones in Amity, except the hosts, guests and actors are all ghosts." Danny said taking a seat next to Ember.

"So, how's life being Ember McLain?" Ember asked casually making conversation.

"Not as rough as I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ember asked confused, raising an eyebrow.

"I... just... thought being an enemy of Danny Phantom, you'd be having parties and schemes everyday with other ghosts who hate me." Danny said smiling to himself, chuckling at the thought.

"Seems legit; just because we all hate you, doesn't mean we spend each moment of our afterlives planning to waste you." Ember commented smiling at the thought, too.

"So, what about you? All those fan girls getting to you while being the stud Danny Phantom?" Danny asked winking good-humouredly.

"Fan girls? Pfft, no! You _wish_ you had fan girls."

"You kidding? While Danny Phantom, you can't walk down the street without girls being all over you." Danny said with a cheeky smile.

"Correction: you can't walk down the street without getting attacked by me every day."

"Awwe, it's nice to know you care enough to come visit me every day, huh?" Danny smirked triumphantly as he saw Ember burn red.

"... Whatever." Ember mumbled, defeated.

"Oh, the thing I wanted to talk to you about: you're going to blow your cover." Danny said being plain.

* * *

**Please review, guys. ^.^**

**I, like, totally updated 4 days early. XD**


	5. The Little Talks

**-Chapter 5-**

** Yes, I finally updated. (I didn't earlier because I genuinely didn't think it'd been a week already since my last update. o.o)**

* * *

_"Oh, the thing I wanted to talk to you about: you're going to blow your cover." Danny said being plain._

"How? I'm probably doing a better job than you are at being me." Ember muffled, folding her arms.

"You're skateboarding, you're standing up to the A-Listers and you're being very distant from Sam. Three reasons on how you're blowing your cover, right there." Danny said with a serious face, "And hey, I'm doing pretty well actually!"

At that moment, they both heard a knock on Ember's realm door, "Ember, can we talk?"

Ember and Danny recognised that voice and it belonged to Kitty, "Ember, seriously!" Kitty whined.

"What does Kitty want!?" Ember whispered in a panicked tone.

"How am I supposed to know?" Danny asked shrugging innocently.

"Ember, look, you've been acting weird the past couple days and I was wondering if anything was wrong." Kitty said through the realm door.

"Oh yeah! You're _'doing pretty well'_ my ass! Kitty already suspects something!" Ember continued to whisper fiercely.

"We'll continue this elsewhere." Danny quietly said as he teleported him and Ember to a café in the Ghost Zone using Ember's powers.

"You learnt to teleport already?"

"I've pretty much mastered most of your powers and I actually find it really unfair how you get teleportation... it's a really fun ghost power to have."

"I know; I use it on a daily basis." Ember said as she walked up to take something from the bar at the top of the café.

"Lazy much?" Danny badgered following her.

"Oi, Danny Phantom, get out of here. You'll destroy my business. Oh hey, Ember. Take what you like."

Danny was about to answer, but he remembered he wasn't Danny Phantom at that moment, instead Ember answered as Danny, "What? How would I destroy your business?"

"Well, if other ghosts see you here, they'll all gang up on you and this place will be destroyed after you all fight and destroy everything in view." The bartender said.

"He does have a point, Phantom." Danny said hiding a smirk, taking a randomly selected drink off the counter.

"Why aren't you fighting him, Ember?" The bartender asked with an odd facial expression.

"We're on a one-hour truce, reasons I won't specify." Danny fibbed.

"Oh, alright then. Phantom, you can stay here, if you wish, for the time being." He said serving other ghosts.

Ember and Danny went to go sit at the closest empty booth in the café.

"Okay, here's what's happening. Basically, you need to lay low, and by that I mean you need to not bring attention to yourself." Danny began to explain. Danny felt odd saying such as thing to Ember because usually she would be in centre stage.

"I'm not bringing attention to myself! It's not like I'm screaming to the world, _'Hey! I'm not really a normal-nerdy kid but instead, this town's hero Danny Phantom!'_" Ember said rolling her eyes, exaggerating.

"Well, yeah, but you're _skateboarding_."

"Is that a crime?" Ember asked rhetorically.

"No. You know what a crime is, since you do, kind of, commit one at least once a week," said Danny folding his arms in disproval of her usual ways. Ember replied with a simple nod in agreement. "But that's not the point. The point is that Danny Fenton does _not_ skateboard."

"And why not? Skating's awesome!" Ember stated.

"I'm not going to attempt it anytime soon since my schedule is full all week."

Ember roughly whispered the words, "Kill-Joy" to Danny. "Dipstick, if you cleared your schedule of all ghost fighting then you could skate," Ember smiled widely. "Plus, since you've been riding my guitar the past couple days, you already got balance down, so balancing on a deck should be no problem for you."

"Are you insane?"

"Is that rhetorical? Of course I'm insane, haha!" Ember replied with a criminal but joyful smile.

"That's idiotic... you're only saying I should clear my schedule so you can raid Amity. Like, whenever you like, right?"

"Duh, obviously." Ember muttered.

"Anyway, you skateboarding as Danny Fenton is seriously something that people could and would get suspicious about." Danny said obviously.

"Chill out, Dipstick. All I got to do is never skate again while being you."

"You could also try not answering back to the A-Listers no matter _how_ awesome your comebacks are." Danny said using clear sarcasm.

"A-Listers? You mean the jocks?"

"Basically, yeah. I can't stand up to them, which means you can't." Danny instructed, looking stern.

"You mean you '_don't_' stand up to them, not you '_can't_'. You _won't_ for some reason, though. So, why do you let them push you about when you can easily end their lives?" Ember said without a care in the world.

"It's not my place to choose whether someone lives or dies. Besides, if I did that would ruin the idea of my secret identity and stuff." Danny sat still in his seat, looking dead-on at Ember (himself), and he thought, 'Why does she care so much if I get bullied?'

"Right... and why is that such a bad thing?" Ember asked curiously, she didn't see the point of a secret identity. 'Why do super heroes have to be so complicated? Your actual life would be a lot more interesting with having loads of people asking for interviews and stuff.'

"Because then I'll have to have a load of girls after me." Danny wasn't looking too serious as he said this. You could guess he was hoping for a reaction from Ember.

"Ha! Yeah, okay. So, for a guy, is that a bad thing?" Ember asked smirking; enjoying these conversations she knew she'd only ever get once in forever.

"I'm not a guy at the moment."

"Oh shut up, Phantom. You can't use that as an excuse."

"Alright, alright," Danny said holding his hands up in defence, "It's not that fun to be fussed over by a load of girls. Actually, depends on the guy, really." Danny said while realising, 'What kind of conversation is this?'

"What do you mean, '_depends on the guy'_?" Ember asked interestedly.

"Say if it was a guy who didn't have a girlfriend he loved, he wouldn't mind a load of girls screaming just because he walked down their school hall, but if it were a guy who did have someone beautiful and loving at his side, and then you'd think he'd want nothing to do with other girls."

"Mind blown..." Ember said under her breath as she saw Danny explain that without stuttering, without confusion and without hesitation. He sounded as if he knew exactly what he was talking about. Ember sat there lifeless, and she wasn't aware of it, but she was genuinely smiling.

** -Meanwhile in Amity Park-**

"Tucker, we need to talk."

"Sam, what are you doing at my place?" Tucker said confused as Sam stood in the door frame of his house front door, looking upset.

"I'm not feeling too good."

"I can tell. You look like someone just ditched you." Tucker observed, seeing that Sam had looked like she'd been crying. Shocking Tucker, Sam broke down and began to cry again. Tucker found this somewhat awkward. He was a master of hacking things, the PDA, systems of all kinds and gaming, but none of those were as difficult to him as a girl crying in front of him.

'What do I do? Do I invite her in? Do I call Danny? What would Danny do? Do I use comforting words?' Tucker stood there feeling the absolute limit of awkwardness as he continued to watch his friend stand there crying.

"T-Tucker, do you know if D-Danny's making some sort of s-s-surprise for us?" Sam asked trying not to let her tears flow further.

"Erm... no I don't, but if I did I'd tell you because, you know, you're in a really bad state." Tucker said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah... thanks for that." Sam said acerbically.

Tucker now realised that didn't help. "Well, Sam, maybe Danny is planning a surprise but didn't tell me; probably knows I'd tell you. That's why." Tucker said uncertain with himself, you could hear that in his voice.

"You want me to try calling him?"

"No, he might think I'm being pushy." Sam said as she cleared up the last of her tears which made Tucker feel a lot more comfortable.

"... I'm going to go to the bathroom. You want to come in? My mom's probably making dinner so you could totally stay over for a bit." Tucker offered, signalling with a hand gesture to point Sam in.

Sam didn't say another word but nodded and walked past Tucker. "MOM, SAM'S STAYING OVER FOR DINNER. IS THAT COOL?" Then Tucker heard a faint "yes" from his mother and Tucker motioned for Sam to sit and he went to the bathroom.

Tucker powered on his PDA and began to send an email, similar to text, to Danny's email which was connected to his phone. _(Danny, I know you're probably busy doing whatever, but Sam is at my house and extremely worried for you for some reason. Are you alright, Dude?)_

Usually, if it were Sam or Tucker, Danny would answer straightaway, so the fact that "Danny" didn't reply, even though it passed five minutes, worried Tucker. Tucker walked back downstairs to his lounge and saw Sam smiling while talking to him mom; Sam instantly stood up as she saw Tucker come back down and asked, "Is he okay?" since she guessed Tucker went to contact him.

Tucker was stuck in a tough spot but nothing he couldn't fix later on. "Yeah, he's fine." Tucker casually sat down on the couch with Sam and joined in on the conversation, looking calm.

**-Back to Danny and Ember's conversation-**

"I told you already, I'm sensible enough to go out and about in the Ghost Zone as you without people getting suspicious about this whole thing." Danny said defensively, looking offended that Ember would think he'd blow his cover so soon.

"Well, so far you're doing a terrible job at that."

"How? Name _one_ time I've messed up."

"Now; Ember McLain just invited Danny Phantom to go with her to a café to get a drink."

Danny felt stupid, she was right. He did now only realise what he did; enemies don't usually invite each other to go to a café with them and pretend everything's normal.

"... Maybe you naming one is too harsh; name another." Danny charged, wide-eyed.

"Okay. Earlier, Kitty knocked on my realm door and said she was worried about me which shows I wasn't acting the way I normally would," Ember smirked. "You dipstick."

"Oh yeah, and I bet you're being an amazing Danny Fenton. Bet everyone believes you're acting normal, huh?" Danny crossed his arms, speaking in a somewhat snobby tone.

Before Ember could retort, Danny's phone in her pocket vibrated. As Ember fetched for Danny's phone in her pocket, she saw it was from Tucker, "Oh it's your best friend." Ember said disappointed, she was hoping it was someone she liked.

"Well, who did you expect? Your boyfriend to be ringing my mobile?" Danny said as he successfully resisted smirking smugly. This was Danny's way of finding out if Ember had one or not.

'Smart way to get me to reply and get onto that conversation, I'll give him that.' Ember thought impressed. "I was expecting someone like Johnny, Kitty or Spectra or something, actually."

'She found a way to avoid the conversation... well played. Guess I've got to be a little less subtle.' Danny thought calmly as he said, "So, what? Your boyfriend wouldn't try calling you?"

'He's persistent to know... I don't even have one, but this conversation is fun with the dipstick.' Ember thought humorously. Ember shrugged.

'No more subtly.' Danny stated tiresomely already.

"By the way, Dipstick, you're asking Danny Phantom, a guy, if his boyfriend is calling him... do you see what's wrong with what you're asking in this situation?" Ember asked snickering.

Danny now realised this. 'Maybe I could ask if she has a boyfriend in a different context... oh wait,' Danny had an idea, "Hey, Phantom, do you have a girlfriend?" All Danny did was change "boyfriend" to "girlfriend" and hopefully Ember would get what he was doing.

'Oh, he still expects an answer, but this time he swapped the things...' Ember thought for a moment, then Ember said, "I do, I'm dating the goth chick." Ember sneered, 'That should piss Danny off a little.'

"Ember, you know that's not what I mean..." Danny whispered. He could clearly see Ember knew what he was trying to ask.

"_Whatever_ do you mean?" Ember said mocking sarcasm as she continued to grin.

Danny was getting frustrated. Danny cleared his throat, "Dipstick, I'm going to ask this slowly: _do you have a girlfriend?_" Danny said slowly while looking at Ember with a type of face that said, _"You know what I mean, just answer."_

Ember made a gobsmacked face and said in a fake-state of shock, "Oh my god! Is Ember McLain, _the_ Ember McLain, the most _gorgeous_ ghost in the entire Zone asking me, Danny Phantom, if I have a girlfriend? Look, I'm flattered, Ember. But I don't want to be cheating on Sam." Ember said with a proud smirk. She knew no ghosts were around anymore so it was alright for her to say something bazar like that.

Danny knew Ember was messing with his head, but Danny couldn't help but smile. "Ugh... you're such a dipstick, Phantom."

Ember seemed to light up with triumph. "At least you finally admitted it, baby-pop."

Danny gave one last sigh, "So, you do have a boyfriend?"

"Now, when did I say that?" Ember said almost bursting into tears laughing.

Danny groaned and wacked his against the table in front of him and mumbled, "Why are girls so complicated?" Danny lifted his head a little, "You couldn't just answered with 'No, I don't have a boyfriend' in the first place, you know."

"I could have... but then there's no fun in it," Ember got up off her seat. "Look, Ember, as much as I'd love to stay here and attempt a shot with you, I've got to go protect Amity Park and stuff." Ember laughed slightly and headed towards the Fenton ghost portal.

Ember made that statement and left as Danny wacked his head on the table again.

Someone then came over and called, "Ember!" Danny's head bolted up; he was getting used to being known as Ember around the Ghost Zone.

"Ember McLain, you'd be the perfect person to do the opening of our new concert hall that our company has been building for the past few years!" An enthusiastic twenty-five year old looking man said as his camera crew nodded in agreement behind him.

"What?" Danny asked wide-eyed and confused. 'Does Ember usually do this kind of stuff here?'

"Listen, McLain. The thing is, I had been set a task by my boss to go find some well-known singer-songwriter to do the opening for our new concert hall and what luck that I saw you in here!" The man ecstatically said. He was practically jumping on the spot.

"Erm, can I get back to you on that?" Danny asked in a hopeful voice. He needed to check with Ember if he should or not.

"Ah, that's the problem; you can't. Look, I need to know you can do this or my boss will be well more than annoyed if I don't bring someone like you for his opening," The man said as he began to be a little more serious. "It's a yes or no answer, kid."

"... Yes." Danny said unsure with himself. The man shook Danny's (Ember's) hand instantaneously and had the widest smile you could imagine across his face.

"I'll be seeing you by where the HaruHika Ghost Library used to be! That's where the concert hall is being finished. I, and the boss, should see you tomorrow to look at the preparations, but your opening act will be shown to everyone who attends, which is in _one_ week exactly." The man nodded curtly and left with the camera crew, who Danny guessed were recording the entire conversation.

**-In Amity Park-**

Ember was flying as Danny Phantom through Amity swiftly. She flew past parts she'd never attacked before as Ember McLain, and as she passed Danny's place, Fenton Works, she was about to stop and relax, but suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off, 'Oh, I was wondering when his stupid ghost tracking thing would set off.' Ember also realised that as "Danny Phantom" she'd be the #1 enemy of the Ghost Zone.

Ember heard something very faint and that faint sound sounded like a ghost energy disc being shot. Ember didn't have enough time to react when she grasped the idea that the energy disc was heading closer towards her every passing nanosecond. Ember quickly turned around only to be shot in the stomach by that ghost energy disc; Ember tumbled backwards into the closest wall.

Ember knew she could have hit off that disc faster than a nanosecond, but the problem was that she'd do it with her guitar. She rarely used her basic ghost powers. Without her guitar, she wasn't use to reacting with her basics. Ember groaned and sat up slightly only to feel a headache rush to her head from the blow, "Well, this is embarrassing." Ember murmured out loud stupidly.

Ember looked up and began to rage, "Okay. 1) What the honest hell!? And 2) Are you friggin' kidding me!?" Ember ragged as she saw who knocked her down...

* * *

**Yay, cliffhanger!**

**(Imma listening to music and listening to the song "What The Hell" by Avril Lavigne. Any Avril Lavigne fans out there? If not, you should be. Friggin' love her music. ^w^ My favourite singer actually. :'3)**


	6. Ember's Definition of Hell

**-Chapter 6-**

**In all honesty, usually my updating lacks because of homework, but now, my updating is falling behind because the past week or two went real quick and I didn't realise it had already been almost two weeks. o.o **

* * *

Ember would've questioned why knock her down, but she had already gotten used to being known as Danny.

"What have you done to her?"

"What have I done to whom?" Ember was taken back in surprise; especially since she was Danny she was sure she didn't do anything. She knew she wouldn't have done anything even if she was Ember, too.

"You know who I'm talking about, Danny."

"Look, as far as I know, I don't have mind-reading powers. So, telling me who you're on about would do me a hell load of good." Ember said rolling her eyes, annoyed slightly.

"Danny, listen. I don't want to use force, but I will banish you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"Kitty, I've already been kissed on the cheek by a girl once already this week, I don't need you to do the same." Ember said bothered, still feeling disgusted with the kiss on the cheek she got from Sam.

"Danny, just tell me what's wrong with Ember."

"Oh, is that who you were talking about? Look, Kitty, I send you guys back to the Ghost Zone and that's it. Sure, I'll use banter before then and fight if necessary, but I wouldn't try make any ghost upset." Ember said nobly as Danny probably would.

"... Can you at least talk to Ember for me?" Kitty asked, almost pleading for help.

"Why don't _you_ talk to Ember?" Ember asked. 'Though you are, pretty much, already...'

"Please, Danny? Since when have I ever asked a favour from you? C'mon! If you ever need a favour in future, I'll totally help!" Kitty suggested, smiling brightly.

Ember groaned, "Fine. What's wrong with her?" Ember was going to have to sort something out with Danny to make sure he doesn't blow his own cover. 'Dipstick's always worrying about me blowing my cover, but what about him then?!'

"Thank you! Now, if you ever want advice with how to handle girls, I could totally be of assistance! Maybe special girls in particular... _like Ember_." Kitty said whispering the last part and hugging "Danny".

"Uh... thanks, Kitty..." Ember said awkwardly as she waited for the hug to end.

When the hug finally ended, Kitty flew off with one last statement, "Meet by the ghost portal tomorrow!"

Ember turned back into Danny Fenton then turned and walked right into Sam.

"Hey, Danny, what's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Oh, good. You think, since you're not busy, that we could go someplace?" Sam asked high hoped, while looking as if she was on the verge of tears.

'Dammit... I should've said I was busy. Ugh, if I say I can't, she'll start crying and complaining. I haven't got the time to break up with her for the dipstick now...' Ember thought, trapped. "Erm... sure, why not?" Ember said unconvincingly. Sam smiled in pure joy nevertheless.

"You won't be disappointed! Where do you want a go? We haven't been on a date in ages!" Sam said, almost screaming it to the heavens.

'Who the hell said this was a date?!' Ember thought, irritated. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"I'm just glad you have time for me again and you've stopped being distant for a little while."

"Yeah... me, too." Ember said, holding back the sarcasm as she did so.

"So, classic cinema? Dinner date? Party? The Nasty Burger? Bowling? It's up to you!" Sam suggested enthusiastically.

'Kill me... dying twice isn't such a bad thing, depending on the situation you're in. For example, if you were at a great club party then you wouldn't want to die, but if you were with this goth on a date, you'd want to die instantaneously.' Ember thought depressingly. "I don't mind..." Ember said with a fake, slight amount of interest.

"It should be something romantic..." Sam said thinking out loud as she contemplated where to go.

Ember's eyes widened, '_Romantic_?' Ember panicked. '_Crap_... I should've picked the place!'

"Uh, Sam, maybe we could go to-" Ember said before she was cut off by Sam, "-I got it! We should plan the entire day out like this: first, we'll romantically share a dinner and feed each other like couples do in movies at a really nice restaurant, and then second: we'll share one of those romantic walks on the beach together, and third: we can take a flight around Amity since it'll be a little dark and romantic at that time, and you can surprise me for the fourth part of today!" Sam listed smiling wider at every suggestion she said.

Ember stood there feeling faint, "Uh..." Ember wasn't comfortable with any of this. She needed to change back with Danny _now_, 'what is it with that goth and romance!? Please... some ghosts please attack us. Or even better, some ghost come along and kidnap her and I'll plainly pretend I didn't see anything.'

"So, Danny, what do you think?" Sam asked in the cheeriest mood anyone could be in.

'Do I lie and say it's perfect and I can't wait, or break up with her now on the spot? What would the dipstick do?' Ember thought long and hard. "Sam, I'll be right back; I go to go to the bathroom." Ember excused.

"I'll come with you!" Sam said not wanting to leave '_Danny's_' side.

"Erm... _boys'_ bathroom," Ember said putting emphasis when saying, "_boys'_" so Sam would understand it wasn't for girls. "I'll be right back." Ember said before she left.

Ember didn't go into the boys' bathroom when she got the one of the public restrooms, but instead stood outside and called her mobile which was in the Ghost Zone with Danny.

_"Dipstick?" Ember asked making sure it was the right person with her phone._

_"Didn't I tell you transferring numbers would be useful? What's going on?" Danny asked through Ember's phone in the Ghost Zone._

_"I've got an extremely massive problem and I need to know what to do, like, now."_

_"Okay, we got to meet later, too; I need to talk to you about these guys who came to me, well Ember McLain, for some opening act thing."_

_"Well, I don't know. We'll talk about it later. But anyway, Sam is forcefully asking Danny Fenton on a date... an all-day date." Ember said feeling light-headed again. _

_"Forcefully? What is she doing?"_

_"Being a bitch, but she's normally like that, so I don't get what you're trying to ask." Ember said with a smug smile._

_"Just go with her on the date, what's the problem?"_

_"The problem is I don't frickin' go on dates with girls. Got it!?" Ember hissed angrily, while crushing Danny phone slightly in her hand, making small dents as she did so._

_"It won't be that bad..."_

_"You serious? Where do you want me to start!? I could name hundreds of different problems that could happen throughout! I'm not going to spend all of today on a date with your awfully aggravating girlfriend! Can't I just dump her for you now!?"_

_"No, I realised a while back that I should be the one to break up with Sam; it's not fair on her if you're the one doing it. As soon as we change back I'm getting it over and done with. So, please bear with these dates and stuff until then!" Danny beseeched._

_"A hero at heart at all times..." Ember mumbled, annoyed._

_"By the way, that goth is waiting for me now, and oh, Kitty wants me to talk to Ember today by the ghost portal so she'll tell you about that later." Ember mentioned casually._

_"... Actually, I think she'll be telling me now! Kitty's coming this way. Bye! Just do the date with Sam and be nice!" Danny commanded as he hung up, leaving Ember there to go through with the date on her own._

Ember sighed heavily in depression as she knew there wasn't a way out of this since Danny didn't provide her with any alternative. Ember walked back to Sam who was sitting on the verge of a brick wall. "Hey, Sam. I'm back." Ember said, forcing a smile.

"So, what do you think of the date plans?" Sam asked merrily as she hopped off the brick wall she was sitting on and stood next to Ember.

_'Just do the date with Sam and be nice!'_ Danny's words echoed through Ember's mind. "I think they're perfect and I can't wait to start with number one!"

"Great!" Sam said thankfully. She was so relieved "Danny" agreed to this and seemed passionate to be with her throughout the day. "First: romantic dinner at a really nice place. Any ideas?" Sam asked with a wide smile, waiting for a reply.

'Nice... I have to be nice... _nice_...' Ember repeatedly said in her head. "Ah, how about that really expensive and fancy place down two streets from here? I think it's called the Da Vittorio; it's an Italian place." Ember suggested with a shrug. There was a reason for her choice of place.

"Wow, you've never picked anything like there before. How do you even know of the place?"

"Eh, I fly around all of Amity so I passed it and thought it'd be a great place for us to eat." Ember lied smoothly.

"Awe, how sweet! Let's go!" Sam said with much interest.

There were two streets from where Ember and Sam were standing until you got to the Italian restaurant's location. While Ember and Sam were walking, Sam asked many questions to do with the restaurant, and Ember was already fed up, "Why does any of this matter?"

"I'm only curious..." Sam tried holding '_Danny's_' hand again, like before, but the same as last time Ember avoided contact. 'It's already bothersome to have to stand next to her, why does she have to make this harder by trying to hold hands?' Ember asked herself, annoyed.

"Danny, you're being distant again..." Sam commented with a scowl.

'Bitch!' Ember thought irritated, 'I'm taking her to a restaurant, what else does she want!?' Ember sighed, "Look, I'm sorry... a lot has been going on lately and contact with people will make it worse..." Ember said, lying again.

"Oh, okay, I understand." Sam said nodding while walking slower.

"... C'mon, we're only a couple feet away from the Da Vittorio restaurant." Ember said, quickly changing the subject so she wouldn't have to further her lie.

When they both arrived, a man in a tuxedo, who smelled completely like cologne, greeted them in a very strong and noticeable Italian accent, but with some of the words he spoke it sounded very French. His tuxedo was purely black, though his shirt was the brightest white colour you could ever see. His moustache was perfectly groomed as well as his hair and his posture was what you'd expect of a host. "Good evening, sir, miss. Do you have a reservation or would you like to be seated?"

"Ciao! We'd like a table, please." Ember said smiling widely. She knew the host and that host would normally know her if she was in the right body.

"Come with me, I shall go sit the two of you." The man said as he turned and walked to sit Ember and Sam at an empty table.

"... _Alfred_." Sam said, reading off the host's tuxedo black jacket.

'Usually, Alfred lights up when he sees me here... It's kind of depressing seeing him all gloomy and dull like this.' Ember thought sadly as she saw her friend seat her and Sam down at a table near the middle of the restaurant but closer to the kitchen.

"Please take your time choosing what you'd like to have, and I shall be back to check up on you if you'd like drinks." Alfred said as he passed Ember and Sam both a copy of the restaurant's menu.

"Well, isn't this place nice?" Sam asked smiling as she sat in awe, looking around the restaurant and its mind blowing colours and decorations.

"Two seconds, I need to go talk to the chef." Ember said getting up.

Ember knocked on the door of the kitchen and not to Ember's surprise, Alfred opened it. "Yes?"

"I'd like to talk to Chef Lorenzo." Ember said beaming. Alfred looked astonished by this request. 'How is it that this young boy knows of the Chef and I've never seen him here before?' Alfred wondered. "Yes, of course, sir."

Ember entered the restaurant kitchen and saw the chef there, cooking and preparing dishes with five or six employees in there with him, "Ciao, Chef Lorenzo!"

The chef instantaneously turned around as he heard his name being called, "What? Hello there, young teenager. I'm quite busy at the moment so if you could come back in a later time that would be buono!" The chef said as he continued doing what he was doing.

"Look, Loren, I know you think you don't know me, but truth is I've been coming here for almost thirty years now."

"That's very funny, kid. You look fifteen or so to me." Lorenzo wasn't in the mood; he was extremely busy.

"It's me... _Ember_. Look, this might be odd, but this is the first time I've broken my guitar and I've swapped bodies with this guy and at the moment I'm forced on this date with that girl sitting on the table with me." Ember said rolling her eyes, having to look over the past events. This man knew Ember very well and they were both great friends when Ember was alive, and after she died she still came to Amity to visit this restaurant. Lorenzo wasn't afraid of the fact she was a ghost now but had instead gotten used to it. He knew about her guitar and spells, but he still remained her friend.

"Ember, nothing like this surprises me anymore, you know that? So, who's the girl you're forced to be on this date with and whose body did you switch with?" Chef Lorenzo now stopped cooking to talk to Ember.

"You know that kid I always tell you about? The guy that's a halfa and protects Amity and stuff? Danny Phantom? Well, yeah him." Ember stated, "And the girl I'll explain later. Anyway, long story short, she wanted to go on a date with Phantom and since I didn't know any other place we could go and I hoped you could do this favour for me and help me out here..."

"No problem, Em. I will pay for everything tonight and Alfred will help, too." Chef Lorenzo said with a big smile as he curtly nodded at Ember.

"Cheers, Loren. I totally owe you."

After the chef took a minute or so to explain to Alfred, the host, what was going on, he looked a lot more relieved and happy as he usually did when Ember came to see them. "Ember! I know your situation now, is there any way I can help?" Alfred asked.

"Definitely. Oh, and you and Lorenzo and the other staff can't _call_ me Ember. Just talk to me as if I were a stranger. And, Alfred, if that girl on my table who I'm having tonight's dinner with tries anything romantic or something then can you attempt to stop it?" Ember asked hopefully.

"I can try, yes," Alfred agreed, "And I believe your date is waiting for you."

"Please don't call her that..." Ember groaned, clearly hating this experience so far.

Ember came out the kitchen and sat back down opposite Sam. "Oh no, take all the time you want." Sam sarcastically said looking annoyed that her date left for a long time.

Alfred came over and asked, "Would you two like some beverages? And are you ready to order?"

"Danny, you can order for me if you want." Sam said giggling.

"Uh... can't you order what you want on your own? Anyway, I'll have a glass of any pop and can I have spaghetti?" Alfred smiled lightly since Ember ordered her usual.

"Oh... erm, I'm not sure what I want."

"And you were complaining that I left for ages when you didn't use that time to think on what you want?" Ember asked unbelievingly. Sam nodded.

"Can I just have what Danny's eating, too?" Sam shrugged. Alfred nodded.

Sam quickly grabbed Ember's hand and blushed. Alfred quickly turned around, which startled Sam making her let go of Ember's hand, "Oh! What would you like to drink there, miss?" Alfred asked, almost yelling. Alfred remembered what Ember requested: _'If that girl on my table who I'm having tonight's dinner with tries anything romantic or something then can you attempt to stop it?'_

"Oh, I'll have water."

"Good choice, miss." Alfred was afraid of leaving the table's side in case Sam tried anything again and he'd fail Ember's requested favour. Luckily for Alfred, a waiter walked past and Alfred gave Ember and Sam's orders to him to give to the chef. Alfred stood there, right next to Ember and Sam's table. "So, how are you two enjoying the evening so far?" Alfred asked, beginning to ask numerous questions so he wouldn't have to leave.

Sam answered, "Oh, it's been wonderful so far, thanks for asking."

"Indeed. What about you, _sir_?" Alfred asked hesitating slightly when addressing Ember as sir.

"Eh, it's been alright..." Ember said before a shrug.

Sam knocked Ember's leg under the table slightly and whispered, "When is he going to leave?"

Ember didn't answer but instead remain seated silently.

Suddenly, Chef Lorenzo barged through the awkward silence with their food as a waiter behind him held the drinks. "I hope you two love birds are enjoying your date!" Lorenzo teased. Ember shot a fierce glare at the chef and shook her head slightly. "Ah, I'm only joking, you two!"

Sam began to eat as well as Ember did. Usually, Ember would enjoy her meals at this Italian restaurant, but with Sam opposite her, every minute felt like light-years and the colours in the room looked like black. "Complimentary for the couple from me, the chef!" Lorenzo said almost shouting as he laid a small basket of breadsticks onto Ember and Sam's table.

"Wow, thanks!" Sam thanked. "Danny, this place really is great! I'm glad you picked this place!"

"... yeah, same." Ember said holding back her sarcasm as she continued to glare at Lorenzo.

* * *

**If anybody's wondering:**

**I chose an Italian restaurant because I think Italian food is awesome. That, and because I was practicing my Italian a couple days ago and thought a bit of Italian in here would be cool. .**

**I chose the name Alfred for the host because I was watching an animated version of Batman earlier. :3 Yes, I'm that bruce to watch Batman. ^w^**

**REVIEW AND I PROMISE TO UPDATE WITHIN A WEEK! THAT'S A PROPER PROMISE! (Like, if I can get more than 5 or so reviews on this chapter. :3)**

**REVIEW! :D**


	7. Kitty Gets Her Way

**-Chapter 7-**

** Okay, I did update it before a week like I promised, but for some really weird reason FanFic decided to screw up what I wrote. So, I tried updating this again and hopefully it won't screw up. XD**

* * *

"Awwh, you guys leaving already?" Lorenzo asked, frowning.

"This was really nice and it was cool to meet you both." Sam said waving a goodbye to Lorenzo and Alfred, though they both ignored her and were saying their goodbyes to Ember.

"See you guys next time." Ember walked out the door with Sam.

"They're really nice." Sam said.

"Yeah," Ember smiled. She hadn't seen those two in a while so coming over asking for favours made Ember smile for a bit, "So..."

"Well, now it's time for number two: a romantic walk on the beach together! We couldn't really be romantic at the restaurant since those two guys always seemed to stick around for some reason."

Ember faked a loud yawn, "Whoa! Where'd that yawn come from? I must've had so much fun today that I'm already tired! Maybe I should go home and get some rest, you know?"

"But, Danny, we still haven't done the second thing, the third or fourth, which is meant to be a surprise for me..." Sam said frowning while crossing her arms, clearly upset.

"Fine... I'll _try_ stay awake." Ember resisted rolling her eyes.

"It's starting to sound like you don't want to do anything with me on this date..." Sam stated, feeling worse about that day.

'Huh... maybe she can mind read.' Ember thought raising her eyebrows. "No, course not, Sam! I really wanted to spend time with you but didn't have the chance." Ember repeatedly shook her head in a fast manner.

"Do you mean that?"

'Oh, definitely not, but if I said that out loud I'd have to explain to Danny why I made you cry in the middle of this forced date.' Ember thought depressingly. "Of course,"

Sam giggled slightly while grabbing onto Ember's arm while leaning against it, "C'mon, let's go walk on the beach like couples do in super old movies..."

Ember gritted her teeth, 'She better let go of my arm soon or I'll push her off.'

As Sam walked onto the beach, with a forced Ember along with her, they both sighed. Ember's sigh was depressing and Sam's sigh was the happy kind. "This is the definition of _perfect_..." Sam mumbled.

'Definition of hell is more like it...'

"Hey, walking on sand is making me really tired so can we just skip to number three?" Ember asked rudely. She really wasn't in the mood to spend another half an hour or so walking on a beach; especially with Sam.

"Okay, a romantic-"

"-Yes, yes, romantic I know, I know." Ember said finishing off Sam's sentence since it was the exact same sentence Sam had said four or five times already on that day alone. "Going ghost!" Ember turned from Danny Fenton to Phantom and looked up to the sky, contemplating. '... Maybe I could accidentally drop her or something, and after I can blame it on me being too sleepy. Would that work?'

"Dreaming about our future, too, huh?" Sam asked referring to Ember looking up into the dark sky.

"Erm... yeah... sure, that..." Ember shrugged, "So, how does this work?" Ember asked how since when she was usually giving someone a ride, it was never by flying. It was usually by teleporting. She'd never let anyone ride backseat on her guitar either, anyway.

"Like this, we've done it before." Sam said as she grabbed '_Danny's_' arm and wrapped it around her waist.

"What?" Ember asked in disgust. "Why do I have to fly you around like that? Can't I just tie rope or something around you and hold the other end of the rope?"

"Ha ha, you're being really funny and weird today, Danny. C'mon, let's go!" Sam giggled as she held '_Danny's_' waist, too.

'I wasn't joking...' Ember thought, annoyed as she kicked off from the ground and into the sky.

Sam and Ember looked down at the street lights, at the houses and down at the small moving cars. "It's beautiful up here... right, Danny?" Sam asked tightening her grip.

Ember muffled a yes and nodded slightly.

"Okay, you can take us to our spot now." Sam stated while looking in an odd direction.

Ember continued to fly forward, unsure what she was talking about. "What? Repeat?"

"Our spot, you know?" Sam said again, raising an eyebrow, wondering why Danny was being clueless, "It's there on top of that building. Don't you remember all those good times we had there?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired." Ember excused as she flew her and Sam down there.

After they both got down there, three minutes later Ember got hit by a_ green musical fist_. "Hey, Dipstick, we need to talk!"

Sam had never seen anyone happier than "_Danny_" had looked when "he" saw Ember hit him. 'Why is Danny so happy? He just got attacked...'

"Danny, I haven't got the thermos!" Sam yelled over to "Danny" who took off from the top of the building. "No problem, I got this!" With a smirk, Ember shot numerous ecto blasts towards Danny (Ember McLain) who blocked them with Ember's guitar.

"Hey! Don't use that to block them!" Ember yelled without thinking, referring to her guitar being used as a shield. Sam looked extremely confused.

"Babe-pop, Kitty needed you to meet her by that place today, _remember_?!" Danny shouted, almost hissing the words.

"Oh crap... I forgot." Ember stated quietly. Still wide-eyed, Ember flew into Danny at intense speed which ended up with them both crashing into a wall, which were a few streets away from Sam.

Ember got up off Danny quickly because to anyone who walked past, it looked like Danny Phantom was on Ember McLain. Ember and Danny dusted themselves off and brushed leaves and small sticks from their clothes. Danny coughed awkwardly as he tried not to laugh, "So, how was your date?"

"I'm going to waste you." Ember said as her eyes turned red with antagonism.

"Tell me everything!" Danny laughed, bursting into tears.

Ember gritted her teeth and tightened up her fists. She tried to calm down.

"It looks like I came just in the right time, huh?" Danny asked, chuckling slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know where you were?" Danny asked in shock.

"No, why? Was it bad?"

"For you: definitely." Danny answered, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

"How?"

"Well, that building roof top is known as me and Sam's '_place_'. And there, is normally where we kiss at the end of our dates. Did you bring her there?" Danny questioned.

"Holy crap, no, she brought us there!"

"Well, aren't you lucky I came just in time? Ha ha!"

"Go to hell! That's not even funny! Getting kissed on the cheek by her was worse than my death experience. So, how the hell do you think a full on kiss would've turned out for me!?" Ember raged, shooting an ecto ball at Danny, crashing him into a close tree. Danny stopped laughing, but still couldn't get rid of his smile from the laughing.

"I already told you, you're basically a guy now so it wouldn't matter!" Danny stated, gesturing to her being Danny Phantom.

"And I already told you to go to hell!" Ember continued to scream and yell as her temper rose.

"Kitty's waiting for you by the Fenton portal, by the way." Danny mentioned, trying to calm Ember down.

"Fine, let's go..." Ember said before being halted by Danny, "Not together we can't."

Danny went first (As Ember, of course) to the ghost portal, and around thirteen to fifteen minutes later, Ember came through the portal but to only be banished the second she got into the Ghost Zone; courtesy of Kitty.

"There, that'll teach him to forget about these plans." Kitty mumbled.

"KITTY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Danny yelled.

"I just banished Danny. What does it look like I did?" Kitty asked in a '_are you stupid or something?_' tone of voice.

'It looks like you just added to Ember's list of "_times got kissed on the cheek by a girl"_...' Danny thought about how pissed Ember was going to be when Kitty returns her to the Ghost Zone.

**-With Ember-**

"... What the hell?" Ember said under her breath in astonishment as she looked around and saw that Kitty's banishment was nothing like she or Kitty had thought it would've looked like; Ember and Kitty expected it to be pure hell: complete darkness, objects creepier than ghosts and maybe some things gruesome. But it was nothing like that. Ember's surroundings consisted of around four to five other guys, a line of aligned purple realm doors and small floating green islands. If Ember, or any ghost, were to guess where this was they'd say it was the _Ghost Zone_.

"Hey, before you think it's the Ghost Zone, it is but it isn't." One of the other ghosts said dispiritingly. The other ghost looked around Kitty's age, a teenager no less, but he was a lot scruffier than Johnny usually looked.

"Are you sure? Because this kind of does-"

"-I've been here almost twelve years; I'm pretty sure I know this isn't the Ghost Zone." interrupted the other ghost.

"... So, where are we?" Ember asked, unbelieving.

"In Kitty's banishing kiss hell-hole, where else?" The gloomy ghost said, shrugging.

"You know who Kitty is?" Ember asked happily.

"Of course I do. Everyone here does. We all got banished by her, right?"

"Oh that... yeah, I guess you're right," Ember said, feeling stupid. "Who are you?"

"Finn; Kitty's ex-boyfriend; probably along with some of the other guys here, too." Finn said, shrugging idly.

"She banished you because you broke up with her, I'm guessing." Ember smirked at Kitty's reaction after being broken up with as she saw Finn nod.

"So, you Kitty's ex-boyfriend, too?" Finn asked.

"Me? Hahah! God no!" Ember laughed. Ember wouldn't date Kitty and she was sure as hell hoping Danny wouldn't either. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

"Oh yeah, _course_ I do! It's not like I _know_ how to get out of here but decided on staying for twelve years because I felt like it," Finn shouted sarcastically. "Hey, guys! The new kid here is an idiot! He just asked if I knew how to get out of here, ha!"

Ember remembered when she first saw Kitty's banishing kiss for the first time when she banished Bertrand; she said she could bring them back if it was before twelve hours of sending them. Kitty also said if she didn't bring them back before then they'd be gone for good. Surely Kitty wouldn't leave _Danny_ there forever.

"Why don't you guys just leave? This place looks identical to the Ghost Zone." Ember said with a questioning look.

"We tried. Try for yourself and see." Finn said as he floated away from the conversation, bored with it already.

Ember had no idea what he was talking about until she began flying around and realised the realm doors and floating islands were all merely images. Literally nothing was physical; you could see it but not feel it. Not only that, when you walked around you couldn't go far, you could only move past ten or so realm doors before you couldn't go any further. It was like being trapped in a box.

**-Danny and Kitty-**

"Ember, do you think he knows now not to ever be late for something we planned, ever again?" Kitty asked glaring at the spot where she banished "Danny".

"Uh... pretty sure he's learnt his lesson." Danny said wide-eyed, hoping no extreme torture was being done to Ember in Kitty's banishment.

"Alright, if you're sure," Kitty then blew a kiss in the exact same place where she banished Ember and as soon as "Danny Phantom" came back Kitty began to throw a tantrum, "Well then! I better be hearing apologies to Ember and me now!"

"Jeez... sorry, _mom._" Ember retorted. Danny face palmed; he knew he'd never say anything like that, and Kitty knew that, too.

"That sounds like something Ember would normally say." Kitty huffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Anyway, whatever, where were you today?!" Kitty continued to raise her voice. Ember's mouth gaped, "Uh... you see, I was... and then this thing came up... and I didn't have a choice... but, like, I... no, you don't... it's _complicated_." Ember stuttered incoherently.

"Well...? Please, continue." Kitty said, trying not to show her clearly pissed off emotion.

"... I was busy." Ember stated, rubbing her neck in an awkward way since she knew Kitty well enough to know that she'd ask for further details, which meant saying she was on the date.

"Doing what?" Kitty asked, as Ember predicted. Ember took a quick glance to Danny who stood there silently. Ember was hoping he'd give her some sort of signal on what to say, but the fact Danny sat there looking clueless didn't help or signal her in any way.

"... I was on a date," Ember specified, shutting her eyes tightly since she knew that Kitty would now attempt to end her for choosing a date over a promise she made with Kitty, "Oh, but it wasn't by choice! It was, like, a forced date, okay?!"

Kitty stood there, still, on the floating green island, wide-eyed and gawking. Kitty turned slightly to face Danny, "Ember", and mouthed, "_I'm so sorry._" Danny guessed Kitty was apologising for the fact "Danny" was on a date. "It's okay, I'm not jealous, no need to say sorry." Danny mouthed back to Kitty.

Kitty turned back to Ember, "Give me a second, Danny."

Kitty grabbed "Ember's" arm and dragged. They were both at the edge of the floating island. "Look, Ember, I'm really sorry! I knew it... I should've dragged Danny when I told him to meet us here because then, he wouldn't have gone on the date! I'm such an idiot!"

"Kitty, seriously, it's fine." Danny said awkwardly. Danny could've guessed Ember's forced date with Sam was terrible anyway so Kitty wouldn't need to be sorry. Even if it were him who was on the date with Sam, he still wouldn't have enjoyed it.

"No, it's not fine. I'm going to make it up to you! DANNY!" Kitty called.

"Uh... yeah?" Ember answered as she flew (as Danny, obviously) over to Kitty.

"You're taking Ember on a date in two days."

"WHAT!?" Ember and Danny both squealed in absolute panic and dismay.

"That's right, you two. And the great thing is I'm tagging along, so if you don't make sure Ember's happy on this date, then I'll leave you in my banishment for twelve hours and one minute, and then I'll see if I can bring you back." Kitty threatened, glaring strongly at Ember.

Ember and Danny stared at each other, unsure what to do. They both revised their options on what they could do,

1) Tell Kitty the truth of everything and the entire situation (though with Kitty's big mouth it'll get to Sam and Amity within a few hours).

2) Both ditch the date and hide for the next couple weeks.

3) They go on the date and do as Kitty wants so Ember doesn't get banished forever.

4) Order Skulker to hunt Kitty so she won't bother them both until they swap back.

5) Lock Kitty up somehow until they swap back.

With those thoughts made, and with one nod, Danny and Ember knew which one they were going to go with.

Ember and Danny both turned to Kitty and bobbed their heads, complying and obeying what Kitty asked. "I'll go on the date." Ember said, pulling a face that said, '_Oh well, isn't this going to be fun?_' because Ember remembered that Kitty said that she was also going to make sure "Danny" was treating "Ember" right.

"Good. I and Ember will see you in two days at _eight o'clock_, human realm time, _exactly_. And we'll expect to be meeting you outside Ember's realm. And hell, you better bring something like flowers." Kitty narrowed her eyes, glaring directly at Ember threateningly.

Ember slightly nodded. She barely ever saw Kitty act that way.

Kitty spun around, grabbed "Ember" by the arm, and flew off the green floating island without looking back; not even a small glance.

Ember grinned slightly, imagining tomorrow's events, _"Hey, Sam. Sorry I can't do anything or finish our date tomorrow..." "Why?" "Ah, you see, I have a **date**."_

"Wow, won't that goth be pissed when I tell her that I, her forced boyfriend, have a date with Ember McLain." Ember couldn't get rid of her wide and proud smirk.

**-Ember's Realm-**

"You can thank me later for setting you up a date with Danny." Kitty smiled kind-heartedly that innocently seemed to say '_you owe me_'.

"Yeah, thanks." Danny said, showing a somewhat decent amount of sarcasm.

"You don't sound grateful."

"Well done, genius." Danny mocked sardonically.

"Awwh, Ember, what's wrong?" Kitty asked, looking upset. "It's not something I did, was it?"

Danny face-palmed, "No, course not! Nothing at all!" Danny now put forth a large amount of sarcasm.

"You don't _have_ to be sarcastic about everything, you know." Kitty complained, crossing her arms, clearly irritated.

"I could've set up my own date." Danny said straight forwardly.

"No, you couldn't. In the past year of liking Danny you never even thought about making a move." Kitty coldly stated the truth.

Danny still found it hard to believe Ember liked him for a year. She always seemed so distant and subtle about the fact around him. It's not like he was expecting a "DIPSTICK! I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON YOU!" or anything, but maybe she could've hinted it a _little_.

"Hey, Earth to Ember," Kitty lazily waved a hand in front of "Ember's" face. "Look, if you're going to zone out, could you do it later when we're not talking about Danny?"

"I wouldn't need to make my move anyway; pretty sure Phantom was going to dump that goth soon." Danny shrugged, slightly smiling, satisfied with his acting skills on being "Ember".

"Don't think he can. From what I've seen, from my visits to Amity, the spooky chick in black is completely infatuated with him and if I didn't know better, I'd say she glued herself to him." Kitty rolled her eyes at how pathetic Sam was.

"Tell me about it." Danny mumbled in agreement.

"Anyway, you should sleep. You and I totally have to plan for your date with Danny in two days. We got to go full on out with everything and plan _exactly_ what you're going to do, say and where you're going to go to."

Danny sighed, laughing at what drama Ember has to usually suffer on a daily basis with Kitty.

* * *

**If you guys review again then I will update quicker than a week again and this time I'll double check it won't come out uploaded where it's all messed up. XP**

**REVIEW. :D**


	8. The Boss

**-Chapter 8-**

**Yes, no idea what to say about this chapter. Erm... here's chapter 8 and I have no author notes. Remember to review at the end, cheers, mates. ;3**

* * *

"What a nice way to exit a date; we didn't even kiss." Sam grunted, glowering at "Danny".

"And my fault, how?" Ember raised an eyebrow; she was slowly getting used to Sam, and herself being Danny.

"It doesn't matter. Listen, Danny-" Sam was interrupted when Danny's phone rang in Ember's pocket.

"Let me get back to you on this conversation... _not that I want to, though_." Ember excused, mumbling the last part.

_"Yo, Danny here. What up?" Ember casually greeted, answering the phone._

_"That is not how I usually pick up my phone." Danny said through the other side of the line._

Ember held her hand by her side along with the phone to turn to Sam, "You mind? This is a kind of private conversation."

Sam was insulted, but she was getting used to the way Danny acted around her now. Sam walked off, towards class probably.

_"I really need to talk to you, like, now."_

_"I thought you'd be guarded by Kitty from now on for the next two days because of the date."_

_"Congratulations, you guessed right, but I ran off," Danny chuckled slightly, "Anyway-"_

_"-I can't go now, I'm in school and Danny Fenton does not leave school because I'm a good little boy." Ember laughed._

_"I always leave school on ghost business, anyway. You guys always attack Amity during school, you know." Danny mentioned._

_"Alright, let me just say goodbye to your girlfriend." Ember stated before she hung up._

Ember turned and walked point-blank into Dash by accident. "Oi, Fenton, watch it." Dash glared.

"Oh, Dash! Ha, whoops, for one second there I thought there was a gorilla in school." Ember smirked and brushed past Dash without another word.

"Hey! You know, I'm getting pretty sick of your attitude and your cockiness, Fenton," Dash walked towards Ember and leaned down slightly so they were the same eye level. "I wouldn't give second thought to push you in this locker, right here, right now."

"Then what the hell's taking you? I kind of got to go somewhere, so if we can make this quick, that'll be great." Ember rolled her eyes.

"You not scared of me?" Dash tried glaring harder.

"Well, I'm not scared of gorillas if that's what you're asking," Ember laughed, "And I'm not gay, so if you're trying to kiss me, don't."

Dash realised what "Danny" was implying because he did try make their faces level. Dash backed off slightly when he saw how close they were.

"So, are we doing this locker thing now or later?" Ember asked impatiently.

"It's no fun when you agree to it." Dash stated idly.

"You do the same thing every day, so I'm bound to agree to it sooner or later." By this time there were few people crowding around them both, interesting in what was going on.

"If I were you, I'd break this conversation up now, before a teacher comes." Dash turned and began walking away.

"So, are you leaving because you're scared of teachers or the crowd?" Now there were not more than thirty students around them. "Oh and where are the other A-losers?"

"It's none of your business; A-List only information."

"Did they ditch you?" Ember walked towards Dash, grinning from ear to ear. Dash grabbed Ember by the shirt collar and lifted her up around five inches off the floor.

"Let's do this locker thing now." Dash grinned. Before he did anything, Danny's phone rang again.

_"Hey, what's up? I'm kind of busy." Ember slightly shrugged._

_"Ember, c'mon, I seriously need to talk to you." Danny said getting a little annoyed._

"Who the hell you talking to, Fentoenail? I didn't think you had friends to call you." Dash laughed and pushed Ember into the lockers. In the process, Ember dropped Danny's phone and Dash picked it up.

"Mind giving the phone back to Danny Fenton?" Danny asked.

"H-Holy cow... you're Ember McLain!?"

"I am. Give the phone back to Danny, Dipstick." Danny clenched his fist because,

1) He heard someone being thrown against the lockers, most likely being Ember.

2) Dash was holding his phone.

3) Ember might've been hurt.

"Ember McLain, I'm a huge, absolutely massive, fan!" Dash shouted through the phone, wide-eyed. The entire crowd began shouting and screaming Ember's name, all shocked that Ember McLain, famous rock-pop star, princess of rock, was on the phone.

On Danny's side of the phone, he felt Ember's power rush to his head. Ember's hair began to blaze and rise. Danny quietly said in amazement, _"Whoa..."_

"Ember! Are you ever coming to Amity again!? I'll buy all your tickets!" Dash cried, screaming in excitement.

Danny smiled slightly, 'Being famous sounds awesome...' Danny thought. "Actually, I'm coming to Amity at this moment. And I'm not going for a concert today; I'm here to pick up a friend since we're really good mates and all. I thought me and him could spend today in my tour bus touring about." Danny smugly smirked and heard Dash cry out, "EVERYONE! I think Ember McLain just called me her really good friend and she's inviting me into her tour bus!"

"Wow, Dash really is a dipstick." Danny murmured, shaking his head.

"OI, A-LIST DIPSTICK! Quit being a dipstick and pass me my phone!" Ember called angrily. All she wanted was a normal conversation and to talk to Danny like he wanted.

"Oh yeah, this is your phone. It's stupid Ember McLain would try contact me through your phone."

Danny and Ember face-palmed and suddenly Danny teleported into the hall that Dash, Ember and fifty other students were in. It was crowded, but Danny's appearance in the hall made everyone move and squeeze to one side. Everyone stared at "Ember McLain" in awe.

"Ember McLain, here I am! C'mon, let's go! Where's the tour bus?!" Dash squealed in cheerfulness.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny asked, playing clueless.

"I... I thought you said I was your really good friend," Dash stood there awkwardly, sadly rubbing his arm in disappointment. "If not me, then who else here could be your good friend?"

"Hey! Danny! There you are, haven't seen you in ages. Been a while, huh?" Danny shouted, floating past the crowd. No one noticed she was flying; they were too busy staring at Ember in shock that she was in their presence.

"Hahah, yeah, how you been?" Ember played along.

"Kitty's being a real pain in the ass, but you know, you're totally helping me with that. C'mon, let's go to my tour bus." Danny said helping Ember up off the floor.

"Wait! Ember McLain, why are you talking to this nerd!? He hangs out with this goth and this geek... His social status is, like, the lowest possible!"

"Wow, Dash, I'm amazed you know how to say _social status_!" Ember "Danny" laughed.

"Fenton, shut it!"

"Oh, baby-pop, I was wondering if you wanted a backstage pass to my concert today." Danny smirked, glancing at Dash.

"Ember, that sounds awesome!" Ember supposed.

"Wait, wait, Ember McLain, can I go instead!?" Dash asked, prodding "Ember".

"Hmm... let me think," Dash's hopes rose. "No," Danny answered. "Tell me who you love!" Danny commanded, looking at the small crowd.

"EMBER MCLAIN! EMBER MCLAIN!" The crowd chanted.

Danny felt the rush of power again. Ember gaped at Danny, unsure what he was doing. Danny teleported himself and Ember out of the school and into the Ghost Zone.

Mr. Lancer, Sam and Tucker came running down a staircase and stood in wonder, looking at the worked up crowd. "What do you think happened?" Tucker asked Sam.

"I have no idea, I left Danny because he was on the phone and-"

"Whoa, whoa, Danny asked you to leave because he was on the phone?" Tucker asked, confirming this was what Sam said. Sam nodded. "That's weird."

"I know, but I've gotten used to Danny like this." Sam said.

"Alright, alright. Break this crowd up and all of you go to class!" Mr. Lancer shouted.

Everyone took a while to move, but soon everyone began moving and headed towards their scheduled classes. The only person left in the hall was Dash.

"Dash, is Danny in one of these lockers by chance?" Tucker coolly asked.

"No... He's not in school," Dash said slowly while standing up, walking to his class. Before Dash walked into his classroom, he said, "He's on a tour bus with Ember McLain."

Tucker and Sam's mouth hung wide open.

"I suggest you two go to class." Mr. Lancer said inclined over them both.

"But, Mr. Lancer, we need to go find Danny!" Sam panicked. Tucker, on the other hand, was widely smiling.

"Not another word. You may go look for him after school."

No matter how hard Sam pleaded, Mr. Lancer wouldn't let them move out of their seats.

**-In Class-**

"Tucker! Ember and Danny are apparently in her tour bus! Do you know what could happen!?" Sam whispered fiercely, clearly worried.

"Sam, no... that'll never happen." Tucker stated, cringing at the awkward thought.

"I should've tried harder to keep Danny; he's probably cheating on me now, with her!" Sam continued to whisper though it came out very hoarse.

"Erm... I _really_ don't think that'll happen." Tucker held back his laugh. He knew Danny liked Ember, but he wasn't at all sure if Ember would like him. Tucker was sure Danny would break up with Sam before attempting to flirt with Ember.

"You don't understand! Ages ago, a week maybe, I heard Ember call Danny cute!" Sam panicked.

"You sure that wasn't a nightmare? Because I'm almost 100% certain Ember wouldn't say that."

"Well, then you're wrong! I heard it! Danny even heard it!"

"After school we'll look for him." Tucker lied, he'd hate to have to lie to Sam, but he wanted to help Danny, too.

**-The Ghost Zone-**

"Ember, sorry I used your power of being famous to put Dash in his place..." Danny apologised, it wasn't like him to do that.

"You kidding? That was pretty bruce for you to do. I can't believe _you'd_ do it though," Ember smiled, playfully punching Danny's arm. "And hey, what was with the chanting?"

Danny instantly knew that Ember meant why he shouted "Tell me who you love!" to the small crowd.

"Eh, the whole electric power wave through your body is an overwhelming feeling, I guess. And just because I now know what it's like, that doesn't mean I'm going to let you do it in future to take over the world." Danny said, instantly shooting down what Ember was about to say.

"What did you want me for again?" Ember asked being as Danny took her out of school, not that she's not thankful.

"Oh... uh... _that_. Well, you see, I... kind of... you know how people ask Ember McLain for talk shows and stuff or to perform somewhere?"

"... yeah...?" Ember asked in a way that asked him to continue.

"Well, there was this ghost who asked Ember McLain if she could do this opening ceremony for some new concert hall opening and-"

"Really!? That's great! Is it the one by the old library!?" Ember asked excitedly.

"Oh, you know about it already?"

"Yes! I've been planning to hold some of my concerts in the new concert hall. It's massive!" Ember began to daydream.

"This'll be great! Did you accept?" Ember asked, hoping Danny did.

"I did..." Danny answered.

"Wow, not only am I going to be using the new concert hall, but I'll also been performing at the opening!" Ember screamed in joy.

"Uh... see, I only realised this now, but won't I be the one who has to do the opening?" Danny quietly said since Ember looked so happy one moment, and then looked like she was going to kill him.

"This is your entire fault!" Ember accused, blasting everything in sight, which were mostly rocks.

"How is it my fault?" Danny asked trying to calm Ember down by not shouting himself.

"If you didn't crash right into my guitar that week ago, none of this would've happened! I wouldn't have had to go on that date, I would've been able to do this opening, I wouldn't have had to get kissed on the cheek twice and if all that isn't bad enough, I also had to go back to school!" Ember complained.

"And you think being you is a better picnic?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Ember shouted.

"It's lonely!"

Ember floated there awkwardly. "How is it? You've only been around Kitty the past week, but I do have more friends I usually hang out with." Ember shrugged.

"I meant family wise. I haven't talked to my parents or sister in a week, and they haven't talked to me and they don't even know it," Danny looked down sadly. "How can you stay in the Ghost Zone without family? Like, who do you stay at your realm with?"

"Nobody, I barely stay at my realm. I'm always out. I guess I can manage without a family." Ember shrugged, she never thought about these things before.

Danny wanted to comfort her and tell her that family company is great, but Ember's phone rang in his pocket.

_"Um, hello?"_

_"Ember! You're late! C'mon, you need to meet us at the HaruHika Library now! The boss wants to see you and make sure you'll be doing the opening. He sounded extremely happy to know you were the one doing the opening! See you!"_

"That was the quickest phone call I've ever done..." Danny mumbled.

"It was him, huh?" Ember asked sadly.

"Yeah... I should go and tell him I'm not going to do it."

"No! You have to do this! Even if _I'm_ not the one doing the opening, you can." Ember sounded confident in her choice.

"Are you sure?" Ember nodded as her answer. Danny left and Ember continued wandering in the Ghost Zone and away from school. She knew she'd be ganged up on by all the A-Listers, press, most of the school students, Sam and Tucker if she went back to Amity.

**-HaruHika Library-**

"Ember McLain! Over here! As you can see the colossal sized concert hall is almost done, just a few more stacks of furniture on the inside and the concert hall will be ready to go! Though, now, the opening ceremony will take place in a week. But today, I wanted you to see the layout of the inside which is where you'll do the opening performance and today, the boss who paid for all this construction to be done and what not wanted to meet you! He's heard of you." The man said. This was the same guy Danny met two or three days ago.

Danny went inside the building and Ember and that man weren't joking when they said that the place was enormous. The outside looked quite wide, but the inside was a lot more impressive. It was larger than Sam's mansion. There were balconies and such in the one great room, too.

"Nice, isn't it?" The man rhetorically asked smiling.

"Why'd they choose this library to build this concert hall?"

"Ghosts have an entire eternity to do whatever they like. But nowhere on their to-do list is to read books, so we all just thought about destroying the place. The only person who cared that we'd get rid of it was the ghost writer. One man can't stand on his own against thousands or so ghosts who love the idea of a concert hall, can he? Actually, there were a few more people who wanted to protect this place from demolition, but they wanted to protect it because of the Japanese history here. Not that you care about any of this information. So, there's the stage and in that room there," The man pointed at a door close to the bottom of the hall. "Is the boss himself. Go introduce yourself." The man left and Danny walked down until he got to the door.

Danny knocked cautiously, afraid of who was on the other side.

"Come in!" It sounded exactly like Danny's mother, Maddie.

Danny's eyes widened. It _couldn't_ have been his mom. Danny walked through the door frame as slowly as he could. The room was dark and all that was in the room was a desk, a large dark coloured chair -not exactly black- and a small electrical device.

The dark chair was faced backwards to Danny.

"Ah, Ember McLain, I'm so glad you agreed to do this opening. You'd really suit doing this. A musician like you would've jumped at the opportunity, even."

Danny recognised that voice instantly, "Vlad!?"

"Oh, have we met, Miss. McLain?" Vlad swivelled his chair and looked at "Ember" with a face of confusion. A sudden beep from the small electrical device buzzed and a hologram of Maddie came up.

_"Honey, I love the colour of this new cape!" The holographic Maddie said smiling._

"Ah, Miss. McLain, don't mind Maddie." Vlad genuinely smiled. "So, have we met before then?"

'Can't imagine how quick that smile will go away if I tell Vlad I'm me...' Danny thought. "Uh, no... It's just that I've heard about the unspeakable horrors you do to other ghosts." Danny lied.

"Oh, I see, don't be afraid. I only prefer to do such unspeakable horrors to young Danny Phantom."

Danny tried to grit his teeth and he resisted hitting Vlad. "Anyway, I'm doing the opening ceremony in a week, right?"

"That's correct; I hope to see you then, Ember." Vlad said as he grabbed the small device and teleported out of sight.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**.. REVIEW!**

**... REVIEW!**

**... REVIEW!**

**... REVIEW!**

**... I'm spamming my own chapter!**

**... REVIEW!**


	9. Preparations

**-Chapter 9-**

** Annnnd this is chapter 9. :3**

**Erm, I don't own anything and so forth, whatever~ XD I was originally planning to update this yesterday, but I spent the entire day on Facebook playing truth or dare with tons of mates; too hilarious for words. XD **

* * *

**-With Ember-**

"Don's realm was this way... I think." Ember thought aloud, quickly flying past Skulker's realm in case he came out. Ember stopped, and thought again. 'Hang on... If I beat Skulker up as Danny, it'll be normal. But, if I beat him up as Ember, then he'll kill me...' Opportunity struck Ember.

"Woo!" Ember shouted, blasting pieces of left out machinery on Skulker's island, hoping to get his attention.

"Who the hell is that!?" Skulker yelled flying out his realm in his suit, evidently pissed.

"Oh, hello there, Dipstick!" Ember shouted cheerfully. "I was just cleaning up your realm!"

Another thought hit Ember, 'Wait... without my guitar I'm useless and I barely can use standard ghost powers... what the hell was I thinking!?'

"Whelp, you'll regret that you ever became my enemy!" Skulker shouted, aiming a few ecto cannons at Ember. With a couple shots Skulker shot at Ember, Ember felt as if she already had failed. 'Okay, seriously, what was I thinking?'

All Ember was doing was trying to protect herself from every blast Skulker shot. "You are truly pathetic, ghost child. I expected better of you!" Skulker taunted.

"Erm... timeout?" Ember asked nonchalantly as she was cornered and injured on the spot.

"You seem very powerless today... and I have a feeling you're making a mockery of this battle on purpose!"

"Wait, I'm what? You mean to say that you think I'm getting beaten up on purpose?" Ember asked sceptically. "How stupid can you get? Pfft, and you said your ex-girlfriend was stupid."

"I already know that you know who Ember McLain is. Though, I'm shocked _anybody_ does. I can hardly believe she's known as the princess of anything; she can barely sing to save her after-life." Skulker rolled his eyes, laughing.

"What!?" Ember asked, raging, looking as if she was having homicidal thoughts.

"I know you totally agree. You don't have to hide that fact; the talentless whore isn't here," Skulker grinned. "And even if she really wanted to go back out with me, I-" Skulker got blown away to the Far Frozen by a generated, highly destructive, sonic scream which was made out of ecto energy. Not only did it send Skulker flying, but Ember's ghostly wail destroyed numerous objects.

"Oh, forgot the dipstick had that thing," Ember breathlessly said. She felt half her ghost energy being drained and when she finally stopped the ghostly wail from destroying anything else, she reverted back into _Danny Fenton_. "Oh crap..."

"Dipstick! What are you doing!?" A voice in the distant shouted, which was recognised as Ember McLain's voice.

"Double crap..." Ember mumbled.

"Ember, why the hell are you in my human form in the Ghost Zone!?" Danny asked, tearing his hair out.

"Forget that!" Ember barked. Ember wasn't planning on telling Danny about her senseless brain-dead fight with Skulker. "How did you find me?" Ember asked, mumbling.

"Easy: I followed the sound of a _ghostly wail_..." Danny said that with irritation in his voice. (Ember's voice)

"I set the ghostly wail up by accident, okay? I didn't mean to use it." Ember got up off the floor. 'Glad I did, though.'

"Another question, if you don't mind," Danny stated, without the wound up tone.

"It's not like you've already asked two or three already or anything!" Ember shouted sarcastically.

"Well, what did you expect? Did you expect me to be totally okay with you in my body, which is by the way, beaten up and bleeding ecto plasm?!" Danny began to rage again.

"If you really want to know, my ex-boyfriend likes to hunt Danny Phantom, I'm sure you've noticed him failing to end you countless times."

"Please don't say '_ex-boyfriend'_ when you're in my body..." Danny pleaded. "If Skulker was after you then you should've run for it! You and I both know you can't use basic ghost power at all!"

Ember began to blush, feeling stupid. Ember didn't realise that until after. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Take me to my realm, would ya?"

"Actually, it's _my_ realm. And I don't think Ember McLain letting Danny Phantom stay in her realm is classed as '_normal_' in the Ghost Zone," Danny shook his head, "And me standing here helping you now, isn't normal either."

"Hey, Dipstick, you might think I'm the one being stupid picking fights with Skulker in this body-switch condition, but _actually_, you could _stop_ being a dipstick by instead of worrying if this looks normal or not and try attempt fixing that by turning _invisible_!"

Danny stood there on Ember's guitar in silence. Danny then turned invisible.

"And, if I may suggest a more genius idea, how about overshadowing me so I can move?" Ember suggested, trying not to make Danny feel stupider.

"Where to?" Danny asked, just before he overshadowed Ember.

"My realm," Ember replied before she was overshadowed.

'This is weird, but for the time being, I'm actually my proper self.' Danny realised, since he was in his own body again. Danny was overshadowing his own body; it was weird to think of it in that way.

**-Ember's Realm-**

Danny stopped overshadowing Ember (himself, basically) and left Ember on her couch, comfortably, and made her some hot coco.

"Thanks, Dipstick..." Ember smiled, embarrassed to have to thank Danny for anything as Danny sat down next to her.

"No, no, thank _you_ for getting me beaten up." Danny sarcastically thanked, laughing.

"Ruin the moment we were having then." Ember mumbled, vexed and still embarrassed.

"Awwh, I'm sorry..." Danny smiled slightly, which made Ember blush slightly.

'How awkward as hell would it be if we kissed right now? Like, in this condition...' Ember and Danny thought at the same time. 'We'll totally do that _after_ we change back!' Ember and Danny thought.

Ember bolted up to break the moment they were having as well as Danny did. Danny stood and walked to the kitchen quickly as Ember sat up straight on the couch, rubbing her neck in awkwardness.

"So, Baby-Pop, you're not that hurt, right?" Danny asked from the realm's kitchen, since he was feeling too awkward to be in the same room as Ember.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine; there's no problem at all." Ember lied, feeling aching bruises every time she moved.

"Are you sure? You don't _look_ fine..." Danny said poking his head out the door frame, seeing cuts and bruises, not to mention blood and ecto-plasm, all over Ember (Danny's body). "Wait, I didn't mean you didn't look, like, bad or anything! I mean, you know, you're beautiful! But not as me or anything, I mean, like, when you're usually in your own body and not me and... uh... ugh, I'll just be whacking my head against a wall now..."

'That was a really odd fail of a compliment,' Ember thought, smiling widely. 'Though, I'm sure the compliment would've been sweet if we were in the right bodies...'

"Hey, Dipstick?" Ember called.

"Uh... y-yes?" Danny hesitantly asked.

"Thanks."

_"Awwe! Not to intrude, but this is too damn cute!"_

"Holy crap, Kitty! How long have you been there?" Danny rapidly asked, worried if his little compliment has blown their entire covers.

"A couple seconds, I flew past the realm and heard a guy and Ember's voices so I had to intrude and turned out it was you, Danny!" Kitty squealed.

"_Ember_" grabbed Kitty's arms, dragged her in the realm and slammed the door shut.

"Keep your voice down, Kitty. Do you want the entire Ghost Zone to know I'm here?" Ember asked whispering quietly, being Danny.

"Sorry. And, Danny, why are you covered in bruises and everything?" Kitty asked gobsmacked. "Ember, you didn't attack him, did you?"

"What? I wouldn't do that to the dipstick." Danny said in surprise.

"You do on a daily basis when you go to Amity, normally." Kitty mentioned, shaking her head with a smug smile. "Anyway, I'll be leaving the _lovely_ couple alone now, sorry that I barged in."

"We're not a couple!" Ember and Danny said in sync.

"Awwe! You're even thinking alike!" Kitty cooed. "Remember, Danny, yours and Ember's date tomorrow..." Kitty reminded, smirking faintly.

Ember sat there as she saw Kitty smirk at her. "Yeah I know, I remember. I can't wait, actually."

"Really?" Danny asked wide-eyed, stunned.

"Ember, I'd think you'd be exited, too." Kitty commented on "Ember's" surprise.

"Huh? Yeah, I am." Danny said, smiling brightly.

"Weird how I forced the date and turns out you're both going to enjoy it. I'm such a great matchmaker!" Kitty squealed, proud of her work. Kitty jumped and clapped her hands intensely.

"I don't think forcing dates between people is good matchmaking..." Ember noted, shaking her head.

"Well, I did it this time and isn't this a good match?" Kitty asked, leaving Ember and Danny without remarks. "C'mon, waiting for an answer."

Danny and Ember stood there, motionless. Danny glanced over to Ember and Ember did the same back to Danny; unsure what to say.

"Fine, you two are super complicated." Kitty pointed out, smirking at the two awkward faces.

"Danny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kitty asked looking at "Danny".

"Sure, give me a sec." Ember replied, walking slowly towards Kitty since the marks and bruises still ached slightly.

"Ember, stay here." Kitty commanded as she helped "Danny" out the realm door.

"Okay, Danny, here's the deal: you need to romance the hell out of Ember tomorrow," Kitty ordered, being tremendously serious with each word she said. Kitty tightly grabbed "Danny" by each shoulder as she said those words. "Because I'm sure you wouldn't like to be banished again."

'I wonder if Kitty did this before all my dates...' Ember wondered irascibly. "No problem, Kitty. You don't have to worry about a thing. There's no need for you to tag along." Ember replied, trying to get Kitty to not come with them.

"Oh, not so fast, Danny. I'm coming along on the date to make sure you keep that promise." Kitty glared daggers hard at Ember.

"Can't Ember tell you if I was romantic or not on the date?" Ember asked, feeling stupid with the words that came out her mouth.

"No, I don't trust her."

"Oh, you bitch." Ember stated without thinking. "I was talking to that ghost behind you!" Ember abruptly shouted, correcting her mistake. Luckily for Ember, there was a female ghost behind Kitty. Though she was a girl Ember and Kitty didn't know.

"Danny, you know her? Who is she?" Kitty asked out of suspicion.

"Oh, her?" Ember indicated the ghost a few realm doors away behind Kitty.

"Yes _her_!"

"Erm... she is one of my many ghostly enemies' friends' daughters' sisters' uncles' relative." Ember answered, nodding her head.

"Your enemies' friends'... what?" Kitty asked in confusion. "You're not making sense!"

"Sorry, but I know her and she's a bitch... that's why when she flew past I called her bitch." Ember excused, continuing to nod along to what she was saying.

Fortunately for Ember, Danny came out the realm door and asked, "You guys done yet?"

**-New Concert Hall-**

"Well done, well done, I must say."

"T-Thank you, Vlad sir." The ghost who asked Ember to perform at the concert thanked.

"One big concert hall and Ember McLain. What a fantastic combination. With her doing the opening, which will have thousands of ghosts attending, I can manipulate Ember using extreme measures of blackmail and with her mind controlling powers I'll be able to control the Ghost Zone and maybe even Amity Park as well." Vlad smirked, happy with himself. 'Though, only one question remains... What shall I do about that pest Danny Phantom? I'm sure I can get rid of him with ease.'

**-Amity Park-**

"Danny, since yesterday you were on the phone with God knows who and we didn't finish our conversation about you ditching the date at the best part, I figured you owe me, so I booked us a place in Amity for dinner tomorrow!" Sam smiled radiantly, awaiting an answer from "Danny".

"That sounds great," Sam's smile enhanced, "Only problem is I can't go, take Tuck instead." Ember shrugged.

Sam stood there, feeling rejected. "Danny, you don't understand, I already booked for two people."

"Yeah, I get it; take Tuck instead, I don't mind." Ember shrugged again carelessly.

"What other plans do you have that are more important than me!?" Sam began to rage and throw a tantrum. Ember had never seen the goth so angry before.

"Erm... can I call someone real quick?" Ember asked, pulling out Danny's phone.

Sam snatched Danny's phone from his hand. "Why do you have a missed call from Ember McLain? Not to mention around five picked up calls from Ember!?" Sam asked in a forceful manner.

"Do you really want the truth?" Ember asked raising an eyebrow.

"Danny... please, tell me... are you cheating on me with some slutty ghost like her?" Sam asked being grave, holding Ember's hands in worry.

Ember gritted her teeth, narrowed her eyes at Sam, and became a little aggravated. Though, after a minute of feeling homicidal, Ember calmed down and expressed, "Sam, dear, I would never cheat on you. The truth is, the reason I'm talking to Ember is because we're working together to stop the Dark Knight from taking over the Ghost Zone." Ember lied effortlessly.

"Oh... Danny, I feel really bad about accusing you of cheating." Sam hugged Ember tightly.

"I understood your concern, and it's no problem. I'm sorry," Ember said as convincingly as she could, and it worked; Sam was crying. "I can't go on the makeup date with you tomorrow because tomorrow's the day me, Ember and a few other ghosts are putting together the plan, so far, on stopping the Dark Knight."

"I understand completely... I guess if I wanted to go out with Danny Phantom, I should've expected you to be gone most of the time," Sam sighed, "But it's okay. I don't mind too much." Sam lightened up and finally let go of Ember.

"I should go. Still go to the place you booked and take Tucker or someone and have fun." Ember encouragingly pressed.

Sam kissed Ember's cheek and Ember went ghost and flew into the Ghost Zone.

Ember met Danny by the Fenton portal in the Ghost Zone and the first thing she did was grab Danny by the arm and slam him into the closest realm door. "Did that hurt?" Ember asked innocently.

"Yes!" Danny answered grabbing his arm in pain.

"Good! Because of you I suffered another freakin' goth kiss on the cheek!" Ember yelled bashing her head countless times on the same realm door she threw Danny at.

"I've told you already-" Danny began to say.

"-No! Just because I'm you and a guy, doesn't mean goth kisses don't matter!" Ember complained still bashing her head against the purple realm door.

"What are you doing? Hitting your head isn't going to help get rid of the purple lipstick on your cheek..."

Ember gagged and had an instant panic attack and spent the next ten minutes rubbing her face clean with her arm, hand and hazmat suit. She then continued hitting her head. "And I'm hitting my head so that when you're back in your body, hopefully you'll still feel this pain!"

"How sweet..." Danny sarcastically mumbled. "And if you want to change back in such a hurry, why aren't you trying to find a way to change back?"

Ember's eyes widened. She forgot. "I was getting to it, okay!?" Ember shouted as she took off towards Don's realm.

**-Don's Realm-**

"I still don't get how this realm is still intact when there isn't anyone living here..." Ember murmured looking around. While looking around for someone, Ember found a desk piled with plans, blueprints, specifications, set ups and mechanical worksheets all to do with instruments. "Oh! Jackpot!" Ember shouted in joy. After twenty minutes of searching through piles of endless pieces of different coloured paper, Ember picked up one with her name on it. Ember quickly circled "body-switch specifications" and without hesitation, she took it and flew to her realm where Danny was sat immobile on the couch.

"Ember! Get out of here now! Kitty's upstairs looking through your room or something and told me to stay here; she'll come back any second so you got to go!" Danny whispered rapidly, glancing upstairs every nanosecond.

"Take these and try fixing my guitar!" Ember shoved the guitar plans against Danny's chest and Ember left without another word.

Danny saw the plans and thought that was perfect. Danny even saw the body-switch specifications and such were circled for him.

"EMBER!" Kitty called from upstairs.

Danny panicked and threw the plans into a random drawer which he'll get back later. "Coming!"

**-With Ember in Amity-**

"Danny, there you are! Been looking all over for you, dude!" Ember turned around and saw Tucker running up to her.

"Hey, Tuck, what's up?"

"Kitty, that's what."

"What are you talking about?"

"She somehow phoned my house and demanded I get you in a tuxedo for the date tomorrow. Oh, and good job on getting a date with Ember!"

Ember's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she was not expecting this from Kitty. "Why didn't you say no!?" Ember fumed that she'd have to come formally-dressed to a date... especially in a _tux_.

"I'm sorry, dude! She was yelling and everything! She even said she's forcing Ember to dress up!"

"Wait, what!?" Ember panicked as she now realised why Kitty was in her room earlier when she went to her realm earlier and Danny said, _"Kitty's upstairs looking through your room"._ Ember continued to panic. _'Kitty's going to make the dipstick wear a dress!'_

"C'mon! Amazingly, I have around ten tuxes for you to choose from, since I go to a lot of formal occasions," Tucker said dragging Ember to "her" room and to Fenton Works. "The tuxes are already in your room. They've been there the second Kitty yelled at me and hung up."

Ember groaned in annoyance. "Don't worry, Danny. I'll make sure you look your best for your own sake."

"... Thanks, Tucker..." Ember thanked, almost sounding sarcastic.

* * *

**REVIEW, ALL! I can't promise a quick update this time, mainly because Facebook is totally distracting me. ._.**

**REVIEW! XD**


End file.
